Shot Down In Flames
by MicroSpider
Summary: November Dwyer is the adoptive sister of Bella Swan. She's an alcohol loving, mentally parculiar, trouble making half-goth. When Bella moves in with Charlie, Nova goes with Renée and Phil only to move in with her sister and Chief Swan months later. On her first day she gets dragged to a table by a pixie and proposed to by the Juggernaut's doppelganger.
1. Prolouge

**Shot Down In Flames**

*~*Prologue*~*

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Hillo! So this is my first Emmett/OC, so go easy on me please. I love feedback and reviews, but please don't suggest I change part of the plot or large chunks that I've already written because it's kinda frustrating, but review and tell me what you think! And I'll only keep going if I get reviews, or favourites. XD

MicroSpider

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 12 November 1987<strong>

On Wednesday 12th November 1987 a baby was abandoned in a hospital at 2 hours old.

Harriett Stradlin, nine months previous to the baby girls birth had been subject of an affair between herself and her boss, Adam McKeagan. For a while she let their activities take action freely, until one day her husband, Brian, came close to finding a pair of Adam's discarded boxers behind the headboard of their bed.

Harriett realized that she couldn't keep up the lies after the close shave, disbanding the affair. It was thought to be forgotten, until she found herself pregnant a month later. Of course Brian believed the baby to be his and why wouldn't he? He knew nothing of the affair.

That was until, on November twelve the baby was born and it became quite obvious. Seeing as Harriett was a fair skinned straight haired woman and Brain was also pale skinned and fair haired;

but the baby girl came out with sun kissed skin and a mess of matted curls.

The baby had Adam's tan skin, silver-blue eyes and caramel corkscrew hair.

Brian had thrown his wedding ring at his now ex-wife, hitting her in the forehead as a tsunami of fat tears plunged from her eyes, before storming furiously away from the woman.

Once the midwife and a few nurses had cleaned her up, Harriett ran. She packed her things and ran from the hospital, from her home, from her newborn baby.

Leaving the small baby in the care of the nurses as they waited for social services to pick up the baby.

When asked what the infant was called, the midwife told the case worker the name that the couple had been discussing before the awful ordeal.

Her first name was to be the month she was born, with the day and date to be the middle names.

The silver eyed baby, was called November Wednesday Twelve and from that day on out, she would never meet her mother, her father or the man who was meant to be her father, leading her to a life of being bounced around care homes and foster parents.

That was until in 2000 she was adopted by Phil Dwyer and Renée Higginbotham at the age of 13, so that Renée's daughter Isabella (Bella) could have a sibling to hang out with.

Bella had never really fit in with anyone, even her mother who she considered to be her best friend, so when November was adopted she was quite skeptical.

But she found that even though Nova was a fairly bubbly girl with a good set of anger issues, she was a straight A student, that loved to read and cook and had only been expelled from two of her schools.

Nova was a determined girl and worked three jobs alongside attending school so that she could have enough money to buy things that she wanted.

On Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Sundays she would work from 3pm-6pm in the public library.

On Mondays and Thursdays she would work from 2:45pm-5:30pm in Starbucks and on Fridays and Sundays she would work from 9:30pm-1:30am in a night club.

She was always sleeping in class, but she always had A's so the teachers didn't care and she always had money so she didn't care about her sleep loss.

For two years, Renée stayed with her two daughters at home as her boyfriend traveled around playing minor league baseball. This was so obviously upsetting their mother and when the pair got married a few weeks after Bella's birthday, the two teens convinced their mother to travel with him.

So Bella moved to Forks Washington to live with her father Charlie and Nova went with Renée and Phil.

Nova and Bella phoned and emailed each other everyday whenever they could, but Nova grew lonely from all the moving around and one day she snapped.

So she called a man she'd met maybe twice in her entire life and told him about her predicament.

Charlie was more than happy to accept Nova into his home so they arranged for her to fly down to Forks and move in while Bella was at school so that she could surprise her sister.

However, ever since Nova's thirteenth birthday, she had become interested in why she was abandoned as a child and decided to chase it up, to no avail, but she decided that one day she would make a breakthrough and find out who her parents were.

And that one day she would go so bat shit crazy, that blowing up a school or hot wiring the principles car and driving it into a chicken coop could be overlooked as if they were fluffy kittens to the damage she'd do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>I made my way through the crowded airport carpark to where Charlie had told me he'd dropped my motorcycle off yesterday.<p>

For the past month I'd been sending my things in boxes to his house in Forks so that he could pile them up in his spare room, which was soon to be my room. Last week I had my Ducati Apollo dropped off down here so that I could drive straight down to Bella's school and scare the crap out of her; almost as badly as when she told me she was almost hit by a van, before her moody lab partner used superhuman skills to save her.

I would have told her she was crazy but she was so damn convinced, that I wasn't going to argue with her.

Arguing with a determined Bella is like trying to prod a wasp on its period.

Yea I just called Bella a menstruating wasp.

Whoops.

As I found by black and silver beauty I realized that my outfit was far from appropriate if I was going to ride my motorcycle.

I had on my black distressed Queen of Darkness flared sleeve top, my studded miniskirt, my black over the knee socks,

Funtasma Cop 911 boots and my black Meow beanie sat on top of my short caramel corkscrew curls.

Not to mention all of my ear piercings, the chunky bracelets ringing my arms, the stack rings and knuckle dusters on my fingers and thick silver and velvet chocker.

I secured my Zombie backpack on my back, slung my leg over the side of my Ducati, making my skirt ride up a little too far and started it up.

Earning a nice roaring purr from the engine, I made my way out of the airport carpark and down to Forks Highschool, so I could scare the bejebus out of my dear ol' sister.

Bejebus, I love that word.

* * *

><p>Once I found my way into gloomy slightly iced Forks, it was pretty easy to find the Highschool.<p>

Why's my clothing always weather inappropriate?

Pulling into the highschool carpark I parked my Ducati next to the beat up red Chevy pickup that Charlie had bought for Bella when she arrived; through her emails she had told me how much she doted on the rusty thing, that had was quite clearly very loved.

Sliding off the seat, my boots marched me into the school through the large doors and to the office. which was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly hung from a nail. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was sliced in half by a long counter, cluttered with wicker baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front.

It looked so preppy I wanted to scream.

Why don't I scream then if I want to?

_Because it would draw attention and people already think your crazy._

Well I am crazy, I am talking to myself in my head.

_Whatever tickles your peach._

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a fairly large, red-haired lady wearing glasses.

I was so obviously overdressed and stood put like a black eye, but it didn't matter because she noticed me anyway, giving me a disapproving look,

"Can I help you?" she asked peering at me over her glasses.

If I didn't have my 5 inch heeled boots on she would have still been swamped by my natural 5'9" stature.

I gave her a dazzling smile, which put her off because she saw the flash of my tongue piercing

"Hi, I'm November Dwyer."

Her eyes suddenly flashed,

"Yes, Chief Swan enrolled you last Friday, informed us you would turn up sometime this week," she replied shuffling through stacks of neatly placed paper, handing me the result.

"Thank you, what period is it now?" I asked her skimming over my timetable.

_Jesus Nova you have Trigonometry nearly every day!_

You are so going to die!

She leant over the desk to poke the paper

"It's lunch now, you have biology next period," she retreated back over the desk,

"Bye."

I blinked at her, slightly surprised at the finality in the final word, desperate to get rid of me from her presence, giving her a final blindingly white smile I walked of down the hall, making sure that I clumped my boots loudly to irritate the woman.

Suddenly in front of me popped up a little munchkin, who was no more than five foot tall. She was shorter than me physically, her hair was shorter than mine in a little pixie crop and her chest was probably an A or B, while mine was DD.

She had a pair of magnificent golden eyes and her skin was so pale, Bella would have been put to shame and she was smiling directly up at me,

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen," she stuck her tiny petit hand out,

"It's nice to meet you."

I gave her a grin, shaking her hand. It was freezing cold, but not unpleasantly so,

"You too Alice, I'm November Dwyer. You might know my adoptive sister Bella Swan?"

Who am I kidding, everyone knows the new kids or want to know the new kids.

She nodded happily, walking with me

"I haven't formally met her but my brother Edward's sitting with her currently in the cafeteria. She seems nice, Edward doesn't usually take interest in anyone but our siblings."

I chuckled slightly amused at this knowledge

"Edward as in, Edward that kinda stares holes in her and sits by her in Biology, Edward?" I asked, amusement dripping from my words.

_He sounded like a butthead the way Bells described him._

Alice let out a light laugh,

"Yes that Edward, he's trying to get used to being friendly, he is actually a really nice guy," she told me, pushing through a pair of double doors.

I smiled as she held the door open for me,

"If he's as nice as you I have no doubt about it."

"Thank you," she told me then looked at a table full of people just as pale and just as beautiful as her. All with Alice's golden eyes.

There was three guys and one girl.

The girl was blonde and very beautiful, most possibly the most beautiful female I've ever seen, she hung off a very tall, lean strawberry blonde male.

Next to the pair sat a guy with wavy honey blonde hair and a sharp strong posture and beside him sat a very tall, very muscular and very hot, curly dark haired guy that was so drool worthy I could have died, comeback to life then looked at him and died again.

I can only say one thing...

I need to rip his clothes off.

_Yes Nova, yes you do._

Alice's giggle snapped me out of my almost drool pool,

"Bella and Edward are sat over there," she nodded to were Bella sat with untidy bronze haired guy, with yet another set of golden eyes and pale skin.

I flickered my gaze from them and back to Alice,

"They seem like a pair that would be unhappy if I intruded, plus Bella has never had a real one on one with a guy and I wanna see how this plays out," I gave her a cheeky smile.

Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me over to the beautiful pale people

"Come sit with me and my family then?"

Coming to a sudden halt in front of them, I was pushed into a chair by Mr Drool-worthy and she sat by honey head, I laughed,

"Well I don't have much of a choice seeing as you kinda sat me down here," I told her, making them all laugh,

"And can I just add that you have a freaky impressive grip for a pixie."

This made them laugh louder, well all of them were laughing apart from Mr Drool-worthy who was practically booming, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria who wasn't previously staring.

_Creepy stalkers._

When I caught Bella looking at me, I gave her a wink and she smiled back before turning to her bronze haired brooder.

Once the pale faces' laughing died down I managed to introduce myself to them,

"Uh, I'm November Dwyer, Bella's adoptive younger sister."

The beautiful blonde girl smiled at me wryly

"Rosalie," she spoke then stroked the strawberry blonde's arm,

"This is my boyfriend Connor."

Connor smiled cheerfully

"Nice to meet you," his accent had a slight Irish twang to it, that worked with his hair.

_Nova not all Irish are angry ginger leprechauns._

Obviously, he's cheerful, strawberry blonde and naturally freaky tall.

Honey head seemed to be holding his breath but gave me a quick nod

"Jasper Hale," I grinned in return, my dimples deciding to make an appearance.

Mr Drool-worthy didn't say anything and just stared at me, deciding that that was too creepy, I prodded his rock hard bicep,

"And you?" I asked with a hint of amusement.

God that's a good arm.

"Emmett Cullen at your service," he told me with a wink.

Do you think he would service me in the sexual department?

_Yes, yes I do._

I laughed

"Does the wink come with the name or was that just because I'm delightful?" I flirted, laughing still, as I noticed that most of the cafeteria had their eyes not so secretly glued to our table.

Emmett let out a booming laugh again, dimples appearing on his cheeks,

"Never winked after saying my name before, so it must be because you're delightful."

"Believe me I know."

We all started making animal house noise again, once again gaining un-camouflaged stares.

I looked at my table buddies,

"So are you guys all related or something?" I rested my chin in my hand, leaving on my elbows.

I'm a nosy cow.

Connor nodded with a lazy grin

"We've all been adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen, because they couldn't have kids of their own. Carlisle works at the hospital,"

I smile in recognition to the name

"Dr Cullen checked over Bella when that twat almost hit her with his van right?"

Emmett snorted

"That's the one."

_He even snorts sexy!_

Connor was smirking at my twat comment

"Uh yea, so Rosie and Jazz are twins -the Hales- while Ali, Em, myself and Sir-Broods-A-Lot over there, are just adopted."

"Cool," I muttered,

"I was adopted a couple years back by Bella's mom and step dad,"

They all gave me sympathetic looks, well all except Emmett who was currently battling between whether or not he should stare at my face or my titts, face was currently winning but I couldn't be to sure.

"It's okay though, it's better than the time I got expelled from school two times in a row and got bounced around care homes."

"What'd you get expelled for? Drugs? Driving through a wall?" Emmett asked curiously joking.

Driving through a wall? Who does that?

I rolled my eyes at him

"I'm more of a vodka girl than a drugs girl and I drive a Ducati Apollo, so those a ruled out. The first time I was twelve and I burnt down the school with a Molotov Cocktail and the second time I was thirteen and HotWired the principles crappy Peugeot and drove it into a chicken coop," I told them with a shrug.

It was funny until I realized that the chickens shat all over me as I ran away from the coop.

_But you don't need to tell them that._

Rosalie's eyebrows shot up

"You were twelve and you made a petrol bomb?" She shook her head with disbelief.

_Always the tone of surprise._

"Yeah, my foster dad at the time was a mechanic so I had the resources and I'm a grade A student that reads books and plays way too many PlayStation Games," I shrugged again.

Emmett perked up at the sound of the word PlayStation

"What do you play? Sims?"

Such a stereotypical girls game, way to offend me Juggernaut.

I stuck my tongue out at him giving him a full view of my Pikachu tongue bar

"Tomb Raider, Final Fantasy, X-Men, Resident Evil, Gran Turismo, Batman, Harry Potter and Tekken."

"You play guy games?" he exclaimed,

"Marry Me!"

As long as we have the wedding night I am so up for it.

I laughed before patting his arm patronizingly

"Emmett, you wouldn't be able to handle me."

_But I would like him to._

Alice, Jasper, Connor and Rose laughed as Emmett pouted.

"The bell's about to go," Alice announced.

"How'd you know th-" I was cut off by the bell,

"Are you psychic?"

She giggled in a slightly off fashion

"Something like that."

Hmm suspicious much.

_Na not really, just good timing I guess._

We all stood up and that was when I noticed everyone's heights.

Jasper was 6'3" and slightly shorter than me due to my boots,

Connor was currently the same height as me, 6'4", Rosalie was my natural height of 5"9" and Emmett was a giant.

He was taller than me but not by much, 6'5" and sure to swamp me once I took my boots off.

"What do you have next?" Alice asked me, peering up with her golden eyes.

"Uh, biology."

Biology sucked and I knew enough to get me through life.

She dazzled me with a smile, reminiscent of a Colgate advertisement

"With Bella and Edward, but I have a feeling that he's going to skip."

"I guess I'll see you guys around then, bye!" I called to them, winking at Emmett as I slalomed my way through tables to my sister.

Emmett can so see my panty collection when I unpack them.

She was hurrying out the door, desperate not to be late for class, she grabbed my had as she sped,

"Nova when did you arrive? Does mom know you're here?"

_Well duh._

"Nice to see you too Bells and yes she does, Charlie and I have been planing for me to come down here since after my 17th, I'm staying in the spare room," I told her cheerfully, not really that upset about her lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh right sorry, I'm just a bit dazed I guess," she apologized, dragging me with her to her class, not even knowing if that was what I had.

I grinned at her reply

"So you get any answers from Sir Broods-A-Lot -as Connor likes to call Edward-?"

_I love the name Sir Broods-A-Lots!_

"He answered a few of my questions, but raised more of them to ask," she complained, obviously frustrated.

"And I'm guessing he wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider?"

She flushed as we reached a class room door,

"No- That was your theory anyway!"

"I can't believe you took me seriously though, I was halfway through a bottle of Absolute when you started to email me!" I laughed at the memory, when I looked back and saw my sloppy half drunken replies.

Most of them about either penis' or cheese and how much I really wanted a block of cheddar to munch on squirrel style.

I have a one track mind, unless I'm talking to myself.

Mr. Banner -the teacher- wasn't in the room yet when we arrived, so Bella sat me down on a stool beside her that had been added next to where I'm sure Edward was meant to be if he wasn't being a skiving rebel.

We settled into our seats, aware that both a blonde kid and a be speckled girl were staring at us; Mike and Angela, Bella's friend I was sure.

She said Mike was a clingy looking blonde and Ange was a specky smart girl.

Well not in so many words, but that was my interpretation.

Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised and slightly awed.

_That's because you're awe-some!_

I know I am, no need to make me big headed.

Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order and nodded to me without further question.

He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into against his skin was cringe worthy.

Almost as bad as scratchy felt tip pens on paper.

"The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it,

"The second is a four-pronged applicator," he held up something that looked like a freaky toothpick,

"and the third is a sterile micro lancet."

He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance,

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you."

He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting a single drop of water in each of the four squares.

"Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..."

He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger.

Of course it had to be his middle finger, I'd like to show him my middle finger.

I could see Bella starting to clam up at my side, her face paling at the sight of Mike's blood; she'd always told me that she could smell blood, like salt and rust.

It was strange because I had what one might call, a blood fetish. If I saw blood it would intrigue me and I would want to touch it, which I know sounds like a great way to get AIDS, but I wouldn't actually touch blood that wasn't mine.

It's a sick compulsion, but it can't be helped and I keep it to myself.

_Apart from the fact that Bella knows and Renée briefly sent you to see a therapist because of it._

Shut up mind!

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs," Dr Banner demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed in a small stream of scarlet.

Bella gulped thickly.

"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see.

She closed her eyes quickly, squeezing them tightly.

Don't give yourself an aneurism Bells!

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type," he sounded proud of himself.

Well I already know my blood type thanks mate, big whoop!

"Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission. I have slips at my desk," he continued through the room with his water drops.

Bells placed her cheek on the cool black tabletop lack and tried to hold on to consciousness.

I put my hand on her back gently as not to startle her, and rubbed her back as she breathed slowly in and out through her mouth.

Mr Banner popped up next to her

"Bella, are you all right?" he was close to her head and sounded alarmed.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," she muttered weakly.

"Are you feeling faint?"

_Well duh!_

"Yes, sir," she grunted at him with inner conflict.

"Can you take her to the nurse Miss -?"he looked at me,

"Dwyer."

I had an urge to go all James Bond and say 'Dwyer, November Dwyer.'

Suddenly Mike volunteered to help me take her to the nurse, his excuse being that I needed a guide and might need him to carry her.

_Can you sing stalker?_

Dr Banner looked at her with concern

"Can you walk?"

She let out a whisper

"Yes."

Mike started to pull her up, gripping her waist, her face was one of displeasure.

I'd be displeased if he grabbed my waist.

I grabbed her back to me, her short as stature like a feather in wind,

"Bells I'm going to pick you up," I whispered in her ear softly, not wanting her to freak out.

I pulled her into a bridal style carry, resting her head on my chest for padding, from previous experience resting her head on my sharp shoulder led her to moan. A lot.

Mike led us slowly across campus.

When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, Bella slid her legs from my grasp.

"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" she begged, we helped her sit on the edge of the walk.

She looked at Mike

"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket."

She was so dizzy I could see yellow cartoon budgie flying around her head as she slumped over on my side, putting her cheek against the damp sidewalk

That seemed to help her a little.

I think, I couldn't really tell, what with her green face and foul expression.

"Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously, while I stroked her hair away from her face.

She needs a hairbrush.

"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance, it was Edward from the cafeteria, making his way over to us.

"What's wrong, is she hurt?" he came closer and sounded upset.

Mike made a movement that made him look shifty

"I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

_Whatevs_

I smiled at Edward, still stroking her hair,

"She hasn't feinted she just doesn't like blood, had to carry her out here. Blood makes her kinda queasy," I paused, my gaze on the green tinged girl,

"Very queasy."

"Bella," Edward bent down to see her, his voice now relived,

"Can you hear me?"

"No," my sister groaned pathetically,

"Go away."

_It lives!_

He laughed hinting humor.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone,

"but she wouldn't go any farther."

I rolled my eyes at his 'heroism',

"Actually Mike, I was taking her to the nurse, you were just being a nice little puppy."

"I'll help you Nova," Edward smiled, I wasn't going to ask how he knew my name, Bella probably told him,

"You can go back to class Mike."

"No," Mike protested childishly,

"I'm supposed to do it."

Suddenly Edward scooped her up in his arms with even more ease than I had.

_Mr Muscles 2006!_

"Put me down!" she protested.

Mike was calling behind us as we walked off, ignoring him.

"You look awful," he told her with a grin that made me snort.

No shit Sherlock.

"Put me back on the sidewalk."

I shook my head

"Bella dear you really need to get over you blood fear."

She scowled as she grimaced,

"Well I'm not going to have a fetish for it like you," she sassed.

Edward looked at me, his eyebrow quirked up curiously.

"Don't judge me," I muttered, folding my arms tightly across my chest.

_Darling who are you kidding? You live to be judged_.

Shut up conscience.

_Ya know you should really name me, I'm gonna be sticking around for a while._

Fine, how about I call you Daria?

_Bitch please, is that the best you got?_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Who wants to name Nova's conscience? Review or send me a message and I'll confer with my friend fizzamelie over the best name! I also thought I would just say that I suck at updating frequently so I'm sorry if that disappoints, but it also creates suspense? Okay sucky excuse but please stick around for more. Love you crazie cakes! XD<strong>

**MicroSpider**


	3. Chapter 2

*~***Chapter Two*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So I'm kinda sad about the lack of name suggestions for Nova's conscience, but I found one that I'm quite proud of finding, so I'm using that. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Thanks for the great responses so far and I'm sorry this chapter's pretty short. XD<strong>

**MicroSpider**

* * *

><p>"So you faint at the sight of blood?" Edward asked Bells, trying to hide how truly amused he really was.<p>

Once again, no shit Sherlock!

He continued,

"And not even your own blood," he really was enjoying himself too much.

_Babe who cares? He's probably just happy he gets to feel up her ass as he carries her!_

Whatever conscience...

_Look he's scowling at you!_

I turned my head to see Edward briefly scowling at me before quickly hiding it as I opened the door for him to take Bella into see the nurse.

"Oh my," a female voice gasped.

_Yes, oh you._

Edward looked at the elderly lady before explaining

"She fainted in Biology."

_Girl's got a weak stomach, she should try strengthening it with some vodka._

Dear not everyone likes vodka!

I rushed past him to open the door he was heading to, which led to the nurses room.

Edward swung her into the room and gently placed her on that crackly paper stuff that covered the fugly brown vinyl mattress on a cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible.

His gold eyes seemed excited like he had a post sex glow.

_He wishes he had a post sex glow._

I bet he does.

"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse,

"They're blood typing in Biology."

The nurse nodded

"There's always one."

"Bells fainted at our previous school because of blood typing, although last time she puked all over my brand new boots, but today they're unscathed," I told them happily, then remembered the puke that covered my brand new boots and put on my grumpy face.

_That was a nasty sight._

You don't have to tell me, it was my feet!

_Our feet._

Fine, our feet.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass," the nurse told Bella.

She sighed,

"I know."

She was already turning back to her normal pale complexion,

"Does this happen a lot?" Grannie asked.

"Sometimes," she admitted.

Edward coughed to hide another laugh.

The nurse gave him a sour look

"You can go back to class now," she told him then looked at me,

"You too."

"We're supposed to stay with her," Sir Broods-A-Lot assured her.

He sounds like he almost has authority.

_I'm impressed._

"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.

I turned to Bella

"I'm gonna skip the rest of school and go home and unpack, Sir Broods-A-Lot can take care of you," I gave Edward -who was grimacing- a face,

"Will you not Sire?" I grinned at my Medieval language.

_Shall we sit at the round table with Arthur and take part in the kings joust too?_

Yes good knight I believe that would be honorable.

"I'll drive her home once the nurse clears her."

I nodded, my curls bouncing around my jaw, loosening the hat from my head gently,

"Awesome. I'll load by bike into the truck and try to drive it home without crashing it!," I shoved my hand in her pocket, nicking her keys then bobbed my way to the door,

"Ciao!" I yelled abruptly, before she could protest, leaving her with only Edward's chuckles.

There's something off with that guy, even if he is devilishly handsome.

_Emmett's better_.

Believe me babe, I know, Emmett's always better.

Did you see Em's ass earlier.

_Of course I did, did you see his- hey there he is now!_

Wait what?

Standing next to Bella's truck, was in deed, Mr Drool-worthy himself. My bike was also already in the back of the truck with some bungee cords strapping it into place.

What in the world?

_He's not just a smexy face._

Emmett gave me grin, leaning buck onto the truck,

"Well hello there," he greeted me with a wink,

My lip quirked up into a smirk,

"Hello to you too, what brings you to my humble abode?" I lent next to him on the bonnet.

"I had a free period and Edward texted me, asked me to help you load your bike into Bella's truck,"

_Giggity_.

I nodded then realized something,

"Uh can I just check something," I peered over his shoulder through the window into the trucks cab,

"Shit..." I muttered to myself.

_You are so screwed, and not in the good way._

"What?" Emmett asked, his face hiding panic.

I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly,

"I uh, can't drive stick, unless it's a disco stick."

His eyes widened, his mouth forming an O, then suddenly he was roaring with laughter,

"Is that why you crashed that principal's car in a chicken coop?"

"Yea..."

_Actually it was that and the part where your bra unhooked and you had to drive one handed._

Shut up Eris!

_Eris?_

Yea, your like the Greek Goddess of Strife and Discord!

_Oh I like it, I'm a goddess hitching a ride in the head of some nutcase with a fetish for blood and knowledge on Greek mythology._

Driver chooses the music, Shot gun shuts his cakehole.

_Now you're just stealing lines from Supernatural_.

I noticed Emmett had his hand out, waiting for something, I slapped it thinking he wanted a low high five.

"Thanks, but I'm actually waiting for you to give me the truck keys," he rolled his eyes, his eyes glinting with his dimpled grin.

"Uh, right. Why?" I asked my hand gripping the keys firmly.

He rolled his eyes again,

"Because I'm going to make sure you don't drive into another chicken coop, then help you unpack."

"So you basically just want to go through my underwear?"

He laughed,

"Yea pretty much."

I dropped the keys into his hand and swung the door open,

"Well at least he's honest..." I muttered under my breath.

_Guys like going through lace panties, you should know that by now._

They also like satin Eris.

_Oh I remember, Darren Free really liked trying on that satiny thong we got from Victoria's Secret last Summer._

Eri, he was surprised that I even had underwear on.

Emmett lifted me up into the truck as if I didn't have on boots that made me the same height as him.

"You do know I have feet right?" I sassed him, strapping on my seatbelt as he made the truck sink by sitting in the drivers seat.

Guy probably weighs the same as a baby elephant.

_A sexy baby elephant._

"Of course I do, I have a pair too," he pointed to his feet,

"See?"

I scowled at him, he was being so frustrating.

"Ya do know that if you keep making that face it might stick like that?" He joked, starting up the truck and pulling out of the parking lot.

This was going to be a long drive...


	4. Chapter 3

*~***Chapter 3***~*

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey all! So this is and Edward point of view! Gahh the first one! Exciting and probably sounds nothing like Edward, but who knows how he sounds when he talks to himself in his head? I don't and I haven't seen the movies because Kristen Stewart annoys me. Sorry to all you Kristen fans! I would have done an Emmett pov but I have a cetain something planned for that. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting when I can! XD<strong>

**MicroSpider**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

November Dwyer was obviously a kind hearted girl that could hold her own, but inside she was a mess.

I don't mean she has misshapen kidneys or anything like that, I mean her head is pretty snarled up. All the time we were helping Bella to the nurse she was talking to someone that, wasn't exactly a 'someone', due to the fact that the voice was in her head.

And the voice was quite creatively created. While I studied medicine, I came across a rare disorder called Dissociative identity disorder, DID or previously known as multiple personality disorder, MPD.

DID is an extremely rare mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behavior, and is accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness. These symptoms are not accounted for by substance abuse, seizures, other medical conditions, nor by imaginative play in children.

It's most commonly caused by physical and/or sexual trauma, but has sometimes been used as a therapeutic methods to recover memories.

By the thoughts I was hearing, neither of these causes seemed likely, she was content with having another voice to talk to and she even named it. Well, her.

Eris, the Greek Goddess of Spite and Discord, it suited Nova's alternative personality and it wasn't too surprising when the voice said it liked the idea of being a goddess.

Nothing really stood out, until Eris pointed out that I was scowling after a vulgar comment was made over the possibility that I liked to touch Bella's rear.

Eris noticed that I was scowling and told Nova, but Nova hadn't looked up before to see that I was scowling, so there was no possible way Eris could have told her.

I needed to talk to Carlisle about her and maybe Emmett, after all. Alice had informed us all a few decades ago that Emmett would find his mate and Nova, was the female in the vision.

I caught the end of it as I was coming back from a hunt and it was of Emmett exchanging vows, with the very girl that Alice had greeted and taken to our usual table while Bella questioned me with her entertaining theories tables away; the only difference was that in the vision, Nova's eyes were a blazing amber.

It wouldn't be that hard a task getting the two close enough to fall in love, what with the sexual thoughts that they were both fantasizing over. Emmett more so than Nova.

Something along the lines of playing video games for hours then her appearing to to in a Lara Croft outfit, guns and all.

It led onto thoughts that needed bleach and an atomic bomb to get rid of.

But one thing I did know for certain,

My dear brother was going to have his hands full.


	5. Chapter 4

***~*Chapter 4*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello fellow Emmett lovers! I'm really happy about the feedback and views on this story and I can't thank you guys enough! So here's another chapter and remember the deal, you guys review and I write the more! XD<strong>

**MicroSpider**

* * *

><p>Emmett's a nice guy, obviously he's very sweet when you get to know him. But while we were having our little truck ride it was getting awkward.<p>

Don't get me wrong I love awkward.

_Yes babe, yes you do, that's why you made a teenage boy wear your thong._

Shut Eris. As I was saying, awkward, I am the Goddess of Awkwardness and Sexualized Oddities, but when he asked me if I would like it if someone could invent a colour changing mood bra, it got weird.

I gave him my best WTAF! face,

"A colour changing mood bra?"

_Guys on drugs._

Emmett threw me back a face as to say 'why the hell not?',

"Yea, cool idea right?" he seemed elated by his new 'genious' idea.

"Uh no, why would you need one? People tend to wear their bras under their clothing," I pointed out, the very flawed idea having holes poked into it.

_I bet you have a hole you'd like poked._

ERIS! What the hell woman! Get your hormones back in wack!

_Hon, my hormones are your hormones too. This is your fault, completely, if you don't like it stop letting Mr Drool-worthy get you wet. You're just getting my hopes up!_

But he's so sexy!

_Not my fault, put a paper bag of that beautiful head of his._

What about his body?

_Knock him out, strip him, then tie him to bed posts! He can be our love monkey!_

Hmm tempting...

Emmett let out a groan,

"But if you wanted to know if the female you were getting buis-ay with was turned on you could tell by the colour of her bra."

"Wouldn't you know if she was turned on?"

Has this guy actually ever had sex? Because it's pretty easy to tell if someone wants the D.

"Yea but it would make it more obvious!" he whined, I noticed that the truck hadn't swerved one bit off the road since we started this 'topic of conversation' and his eyes were mostly on me, impressive.

_He's probably impressive downstairs too, if ya get my drift, I'd like to see his South Pole._

I rolled my eyes at his misdemeanor,

"Fine. You invent the colour changing mood bra and I'll invent-" I paused for dramatic effect,

"A siren that magical hooks up to some guys penis and plays Whistle by Flo Rida whenever he gets a hard on."

Emmett scrunched his face up with amusement,

"Fine, I'll put the siren on and you put the bra on, let's see who 'takes effect' first."

Oh dear god...

"You do realise that this is hypothetical and we don't actually own these imaginary inventions," I rolled my eyes, but then cracked I to a smile as I figured out how truly ridiculous this conversation was.

Emmett smirked and a glint on mischief appeared in his golden balls, I uh mean eyeballs,

"So does that mean I get to check if you're turned on, myself?"

"Only if I get to check if you're turned on," I said, meeting his eyes, which had now darkened so that they were now a burnt gold colour.

This really was getting dirtier by the minute, Eris you're starting to corrupt me!

_Nova dear, you got corrupted when you took your first morning after pill on your 15th birthday._

Bitch, get out of my head!

_I can't love, you'd miss my sassy sexualized situational thoughts._

Okay maybe I would, just a little bit.

_Aww you love me!_

Well you are basically me, just with a different name and personality.

_Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together, I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear._

I didn't even know that you knew Shakira lyrics.

_There's a lot of things you don't know about us, like that we secretly have a crush on the former Nirvana drummer and Foo Fighters front man, Dave Grohl._

No I don't!

_Yes we do, I've seen the way you look at him, you kinky koala bear._

That's not humanly possible and if I'm any kind of bear I'm a Sun Bear!

_Emmett would be a Grizzly Bear, without a doubt._

"Ember, you don't need to check to know that you're turning me on" Emmett replied, his voice kind of husky and it made me want to jump his bones.

Wait did he call me Ember?

_Oh, he really knows how to get us hot and bothered..._


	6. Chapter 5

***~*Chapter 5*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello again my crazies! So here's another chapter, I am really super duper happy about the reviews and i'm so happy people like this story! So please remember, you review and I keep writing! There's a Slim Shady in all of us! Sorry I'm in an Eminem mood... XD love u guys!<strong>

**MicroSpider**

* * *

><p>By the time we'd actually made it to the Swan &amp; co residents, my dark tan skin was turning a deep pink and Emmett's eyes had deepened to the colour of treacle toffee and I had a sudden craving for treacle toffee.<p>

We unloaded my bike from the truck, I unlocked the front door with the key Charlie had sent me and we headed up to the room that Charlie had to me was the last door on the left.

The room was fairly large and had been painted a dark plum colour, with my old violet rug led on the lilac carpet. There was my stained wooden vanity and stool up on the left wall with my cabinet near it, on the right was a door to an adjoined bathroom and my short wardrobe by it, along with my bookshelf, CD rack and dresser.

My basic four poster bed had been sent over here too and the bedding with it, so it stood pushed up to center of the back wall. But with all of that, was a huge hoard of marked sealed cardboard boxes.

I patted Emmett's arm and walked in,

"Come on Señor Ding Dong, you wanted to help. Find the box marked, electronics and I can plug in my TV, PS and stereo. Just put my laptop on the bed, please."

He smiled when I said please, then nodded, searching through all of the boxes to find the right one,

"So the essentials. I can do that."

He didn't mean it sarcastically, he did genuinely agree that my electronics were the essentials.

_Well they are, Ember! Let's just home he doesn't find the vibrator that Maddy, Danny and Rosie gave us as a leaving present._

Oh god I forgot about that! It's all black and glittery.

_Yea so much like a real dick..._

Shut up Eris!

I started peeling open a box that happened to contain all of my CDs. My music taste was odd and my preference of band varied depending on the style of music.

I liked bands like Green Day, Rolling Stones, Madness, Foo Fighters and AC/DC. While I also liked solo artists, like Beyoncé, Eminem, Eve, Billy Idol and Rob Zombie.

_We have an awesome music taste dear._

"You like AC/DC, Ember?" Emmett asked, looking at the Back in Black CD on the top of the pile of CDs I was putting in the rack.

There he goes with Ember again.

He had found my electronics; thankfully the vibrator wasn't in there, and was now hooking everything up to the plug sockets, placing the TV, PS and Stereo on the top of my dresser.

I nodded in response to his question, then he announced he had finished hooking up the wires so that it worked.

"Give me a DVD to see if it's working, I want to make sure I hooked it up correctly," he took a disc from the pile next to me.

I smirked,

"Doubting yourself are we big boy, earlier you were so sure of yourself."

He scoffed as he started up the PlayStation,

"I know I'm right, I just wanted to see what was on the blank DVD you had mixed in with your CDs," he winked at me.

Wait. What?

_Uh Nova, is that the DVD with that sex tape on? I'm still pretty pleased we filmed that three-some, it was WILD!_

Yea but now Emmett's going to watch me, watching my ex and his best mate giving each other head!

_Well then, let's hope it's us, Maddy, Danny and Rosie at the Double Dutch finals_.

I, I don't know, I kinda forgot to mark them.

_Well, were are so screwed and not in the good way, but I guess we're about to find out._

Suddenly the film came on the screen...


	7. Chapter 6

***~*Chapter Six*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Heya girlzies and maybe a few guyzies, another update! Whoooh! SO in this chapter we're going to find out what happened with the disc and believe me, I wanted to scream at myself for the way it ended, but I know what I'm going to to do next chapter and it'll be... Nope no spoilers! Read, review and I write more! XD<strong>

**MicroSpider XOX**

* * *

><p>Suddenly the film came on screen...<p>

My three friends and I were in the center of a crowded circle sort thing, Rosie and Maddy spinning gold colour ropes as Danny and I flipped and danced in the middle of them to our groups namesake song, Gold Dust by DJ Fresh.

Rosie was medium height, pale olive skinned, with long braided mousey coloured hair and green eyes. She had on orange combat trousers with her cropped aqua T-shirt that had Gold Dust on the back in large golf lettering.

Maddy was fairly short, light pink skinned, and had big thighs, with shoulder length dirty-blonde hair wrapped in a bandana and giant blue eyes. She was in orange high waisted shorts and long aqua top with the Gold Dust lettering.

Danny was average height, very pale, her hair was cut short in a shaggy way and died jet black, her eyes a mixture of greens and a large upturned nose. She had orange three quarter length sweat pants, and a muscle shirt with the lettering on.

I on the other hand looked a bit risqué.

My curls were in two French braids that ended just on top of my shoulders, my blue eyes rimmed in black and my sunkissed skin exposed; in my neon orange hot pants and cropped T-shirt like Rosie's.

We all had on white, orange and blue Orisis high tops, along with white long socks.

"WOW" Emmett exclaimed as, Danny and I back flipped in synchronization, landing then flipping forward.

I laughed at the shock on his face,

"Danny and I were the only ones that could flip in sync perfectly, Maddy and Rosie were better at popping and locking."

His eyes widened when Danny grabbed me from my mid air splits and we kicked off each other flipping backwards again

"I, didn't know you were so flexible!" he exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows, his head filling up with kinky ideas.

_Well what else would his head fill up with while he watches us in really skimpy clothing jiggling our lovely assets around?_

I really should have worn a sports bra...

_That's not what Emmett's thinking_.

I wiggled my eyebrows too,

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

That's when the video changed and not for a good reason, the Double dutch finals were cut short by the sight of my ex Nate, giving his mate Brad, head.

"Oh shit..." I muttered, I covered my face with my hands out of embarrassment.

'Oh right there! HARDER! TAKE IT ALL! Nova, you still watching?' Nate asked.

'Oh baby I'm still here' my voice appeared.

Shit!

_Bitch take the disk out!_

I quickly made my way to the console and popped out the disk, then threw it at the wall, shattering it.

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall, Emmett's hands gripping my wrists tightly, his nostrils flaring and his eyes a burning black,

"What was that?" he growled, his face pressed into my ear, cool breath making my the miniscule hairs in my ears stand on end.

I turned my face away from him,

"Um, that was my friends at the International Double Dutch Championships and then a birthday party..." I trailed off.

He growled viciously,

"When did that take place, who were they?" his grip tightening by the second.

"M-my 16th birthday. That was my ex boyfriend, Nate and his friend Brad," I told him, my voice tightening as his hands did,

"Emmett. Em you're hurting me," a lone tear trickling down my cheek.

He released me quickly, letting me drop to the floor.

Emmett gave me a look of despair before my bedroom door flew open and he disappeared in a large frosty blur.

HOLY FUCK! BELLA ISN'T CRAZY! WHAT IS WITH THAT FAMILY?

_BABE STOP SHOUTING!_

This is insane.

_No we're insane, that, was bloody awesome!_

I am so kicking him shit for that!

_We need to put some ice on that._

No shit.


	8. Chapter 7

***~*Chapter Seven*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi people, so, another chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, because I was really struggling to pen to paper. Well, thumbs to iPad, but you understand what I mean. So I'm sorry if this sucks but please review and I will keep writing, (hopefully better than this!)<strong>

**MicroSpider XOX**

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours since Emmett's little outburst of, whatever that was.<p>

I finished unpacking by myself, Bella and I had a whole drama over Emmett's outburst when she got home and we ended up falling asleep on each other in the kitchen chairs, when I woke up Bells was making dinner and prodding me awake because Charlie was pulling into the drive.

Charlie and I awkwardly greeted each other and then the three of us proceeded to eat our dinner just as awkwardly.

I looked at Bells, spearing a final piece of macaroni,

"Sooo, Bells... How's life?"

_Obviously she's doing okay, but after seeing the look she's giving us, I'm not so sure._

She gave me one of her 'Jesus, what is with you?' looks,

"It's great, let me take that," she picked up mine and Charlie's empty plates and wet to wash them up.

"Want some help with those Bells?" I asked her, getting up from my place.

She shook her head,

"No, I can manage, Nova."

Charlie got up from his seat,

"Well, I'm going to watch the game."

I nodded,

"I'm going to go to bed, jet lag. Night Bells, Charlie," I left the room to a quiet unison of 'Goodnight Nova'.

_Now that we've escaped that unenthusiastic love fest._

I see were Bella gets it from.

_I can't believe that we're actually sometimes great friends with Mrs Granny-Panties._

Slowly plodding my way up the stairs, still in my boots. I opened the door to a sight I really least expected.

Emmett Cullen

_Aww he missed us._

He may miss me, he may not miss me, why the hell is he here?

_How'd he get in?_

He better not have looked through my underwear draw.

_We wish, he probably looked at all of the tags to see what bra size we are._

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper shouted at him, not wanting Bells to hear and think I was even crazier than usual.

He then tried to get me to brick my thong,

"I'm a vampire."

"WHAT?" I shouted loudly, making him wince.

He's bat shit crazy!

_If he is a vampire, maybe he is bat shit crazy._

Why would being a vampire make him bat shit crazy?

_Well aside from the obvious, being a vampire. Vampires, bats, fangy flappy rats with wings?_

You're a vampire expert?

_Babe, Danny made us watch vampire porn, we're definitely an expert on them._

Don't remind me...

There was a knock on my door behind be,

"Nova, are you okay? You screamed," Bella's voice asked me through the door.

I paused for a second,

"Yeah, I'm okay, just found out that The Cardigans broke up. Shame..."

_God damn shame, we love them! Gran Turismo!_

"Right... Um sorry..." She muttered, shuffling away.

Emmett quirked an eyebrow over his now golden eyes, different from the black orbs from earlier,

"The Cardigans broke up?"

"It's the best I could think of," I huffed, folding my arms across my chest expectantly,

"Well?"

"Well what?" he furrowed his brow with confusion.

Huffing again, I started to pull my Pajamas from my draw,

"Well, are you high or are you drunk?"

Emmett chuckled at my choice of options,

"Neither, I really am a vampire. So are the rest of my family."

I shrugged, stripping off my top and jewelry, keeping my bra on so I didn't give him a flash of nipple ring,

"That. Would explain the whole, creepy, superhuman thing."

"Thanks..." he trailed off, as I pulled my kelly green Grumposaur tank top over my head.

I could see his eyes darkening by the second.

_Oh how we love to torture the male population_.

"So you're seriously a fangy blood sucking Dracula?" I questioned him, pulling off my boots, socks and skirt, then slipping on my Grumposaur PJ shorts.

He rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head,

"We aren't fictional and Bram Stoker got his facts wrong."

A question popped into my head,

"Why can you tell me this, but Edward won't tell Bella? I got here, today, and I get you to spill; I know it isn't my charming personality. Bella's been here months and all she gets is a frustrating lunch date with Sir Broods-A-Lot."

_I think we're charming!_

I think that I'm crazy and you're a narcissist.

_Ah, I do love us a little too much, like an inch too much._

Emmett gave me a sad, sympathetic look,

"Because I lost control. Edward didn't."

"Yeah, why did you do that?" I asked, sitting on the bed and patting the space beside me for him to sit.

The mattress coils groaned under the sheer muscle mass that was, Mr Drool-worthy,

"I, know things. And those certain things can effect your future and my future. I just freaked out because I thought that was, recent," he explained, not making any sense.

Care to elaborate? We don't know what 'certain things' means.

"Uh, right. And my future effects yours how, Mr Vampire?"

He stiffened at the question and shook his head,

"I can't tell you, not now, anyway. Alice told me to hold off telling you too much until Bella knows what we are. She's not going to like that you found out before her."

"You mean that I can't tell her?"

_Bella's going to be so pissed at us._

Since when do you care?

_I don't, you just get really whinny sometimes and I think that the Suffragettes would toss you out for you lack of feminism_.

Thanks Eris, you're such a great friend. Not.

_You're just jealous that I've got the spunky part of us._

He shook his head again,

"No, not now. Edward wants her to figure it out herself, so you'll only have to keep it a secret for a few weeks."

"Weeks!" I whisper shouted,

"She's like a hawk trying to find the dormouse with the biggest balls to eat for dinner! She's going to know that I know something's up, I'm great at lying to everyone, but her!"

He laughed at my choice of words,

"A dormouse's balls?"

_That's what we said Hot Stuff._

"Yeah, off subject. So I only have to keep a secret from her for a few weeks?" I asked, rubbing my arms nervously.

Emmett smiled, walking over to the window,

"Weeks, maybe days. It won't be too long, from what Edward says, she's a smart girl."

_That's because she has us as a sister._

She was smart before we met her.

_Yeah but now she knows multiple ways to put a condom on a guy, even if she's never used any of them._

I grinned flashing my dimples to meet his,

"She is. How'd you get in? I sure as hell didn't let you in and Bel-" he cut me off,

"Vampire," he said simply smirking.

"So you turned into a bat and flew through an open window?" I guessed, folding my leg underneath me.

He let out a smothered booming laugh,

"No, we don't turn into bats. I jumped through the window."

"Right..."

Because that is so normal.

_Babe he's a vampire._

Emmett pushed open the window and let in the cool evening breeze,

"I guess I'll see you Monday then."

I frowned,

"Aren't you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"No, Edward and I are going hunting, grizzly bear's have the best blood substitute to human," he told me awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

"So you don't drink human blood?" I asked him.

_Is this turning into 20 Q's?_

"No, well most vampires do. But we don't and our cousins in Alaska, don't either. Its why we all have the same eye colour," he explained to me.

Well that does explain why a bunch of adoptive teens look kinda similar.

"I, uh gotta go. Edward's waiting for me," he slipped half out the window, I turned to go to the bathroom,

"Wait Ember," I looked back at him,

"Yeah?"

He grinned, his teeth gleaming and dimples concaved,

"Don't undress in front of me in future, my self-control isn't, THAT good."

He winked at me before dropping from the window and into the cool evening air.

I could feel a blush rising on my face.

_We've got it so bad for him._

Eris, we met him today.

_It feels like we've known him forever_.

I'd like to know him forever...

_Jesus we've been here a day and we're already getting pathetic!_

Thanks Eris, you're such a delight to be around.

_I know, I'm just delightful!_

Sarcasm dear. Sarcasm...


	9. Chapter 8

***~*Chapter Eight*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello people of Earth and beyond! New chappie just for you chappies! Well this chapter is a little weird, but it shows some bonding between Nova and Eris! So read and review so I will update the next chapter after I've written it, and drinks some Russian vodka with your mind! XD<strong>

**MicroSpider XOX**

* * *

><p>Today was pretty much a normal Saturday for me, locking myself up in my room, lounging around in my pajamas, eating too many cookies and downing my own body weight in vodka.<p>

I know, it wasn't very productive, but Bella was in La Push with her 'friends', she left me for a bunch of dumbass punks with bad hair!

_You tell 'em sistah!_

Eris, are we going insane? I feel my sanity slowly dropping through my toes.

_We've downed a whole bottle of Russian vodka, it's two in the afternoon and we have the hotts for a vampire we met for a day._

So, perfectly sane?

_Yes babe, we're totally and completely sane._

BEJEBUS. I love that word... BEJEBUS BEJEBUS BEJEBUS BEJEBUS BEJEBUS!

_I LOVE BEING DRUUUNNNKKKK!_

ERIS! STOP YELLING IN MY HEAD!

_IT'S MY HEAD TOO!_

IT'S OUR HEAD THAT WE SHARE, BECAUSE WE CARE, ABOUT A BEAR, CALLED BLAIR, FROM A DARE!

_Okay I'm starting to sober up now._

Good because I can't take anymore of your drunken slurring, you are going to be the death of me and I don't want to die from alcohol poisoning!

_We won't we'll be fine!_

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the quick patter of thuds as someone ran up the stairs.

_Way to hurt our head!_

Bella suddenly burst through the bedroom door, flinging it open with a loud wack!

"What the hell Bells? I could have been masturbating!" I whined, screwing the cap back onto the empty bottle and tossing it gingerly onto the floor.

Bella grimaced at the thought but quickly dismissed it, her face blushing a bit,

"The Cullen's are vampires!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT?" I yelled, at her.

Emmett said weeks maybe days until she found out! He has a really sucky info source.

_Now we don't need to keep it a secret anymore._

Yes I do, Edward wants her to figure it all out on her own and I don't want her pissed at me so let's do just that.

_Fine_.

"The Cullen's, they're vampires! Pale, superhuman strength and speed! It all adds up!" she pointed out, bouncing on the balls of her feet energetically.

I gave her a strange drunken slur face,

"And you came to this conclusion, how?"

How did she come to this conclusion?

"I was at the Rez with Jess, Angela and Mike, when I bumped into an old family friend and he told me about this legend abo-" she paused, looking at the bottle on the floor and happy grin on my face,

"You're drunk."

"There was a legend about me being drunk?" I asked her cheekily.

_There probably will be in years to come._

"No. I'm going to get you some coffee and toast to sober you up, we have some serious research to do," she folded her arms across her chest as I let out a long groan.

"I don't like toast!" I winged at her, pouting like a four year old.

_It's full of carbs and we like being trim and cut._

Bella frowned at my pathetic response,

"Why don't you like toast?"

"It's too dry and toasty!"

_That is very true._

She huffed,

"Then I'll put butter on it and it won't be dry."

I let out another pathetic whine,

"But then it'll be dry and toasty with butter on!"

Bella let out an exasperated yelp of annoyance,

"Fine, I'll just get you some coffee!" She huffed again before marching out of the room.

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how you avoid the topic of living dead vampires, living in your Forks!

_Next time we'll be teaching you how you can get werewolves of your Spoons!_

Wait, if vampires are real, does that mean that werewolves, sirens, faeries and other mythical, horror-tale shit is real?

_Oh bejebus..._


	10. Chapter 9

***~*Chapter Nine*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey guys! So in this chapter we have more Emmett! Yay! I might have to change the setting to M rated, depending on the responses I get, but you are full warned for this chapter. No real M rated, just on the road to M rated I guess. So slightly citrusy? I don't know. Read, review and I'll write more! Luv you guys, your help and luving! Quick question, who wants me to italicize Eris? Because I will if you want me to but I won't if you don't. I didn't do it because Eris is part of Nova and they're one in the same, but if it makes it easier to read I will XD<strong>

**MicroSpider XOX**

* * *

><p>School was boring and there was no sign of any Cullen family members, anywhere. Maybe they were all hunting, but Emmett said that it was just him and Edward that went that weekend so it didn't make any sense.<p>

Maybe there was a family emergency?

_I don't know, why are you asking me?_

Because out of us you're usually the one that knows stuff!

_That's true, I'm very useful when we have a test._

So of course I had to sit with Bella and her spotty floppy haired bitch 'friends'; apart from Angela, she isn't any of those things, just stuck in a school with dumbasses.

I didn't make conversation with any of them, just put my head on my backpack and fell asleep, until Bella prodded my shoulder so that I had to wake up for class again.

Driving back from school on my Apollo, I realized why the Cullen's weren't at school, sun.

Don't need them burning into dust in front of the whole school.

_What do you think would happen if one of them fell onto something spikey and it pierced their heart? Would the rest of them have to sweep up the ashes and ditch this joint?_

I don't know you ask them!

_Can't, they aren't here, and I'm also IN YOUR HEAD!_

Okay I got that, Shouty.

When I got home I went to my room to do my English homework, only to be greeted by an old friend.

_Emmett Cullen._

I locked the door away from intrusions,

"Is sneaking into my room going to become a regular thing?" I asked him seriously, throwing my bag onto my bed and jumping after it.

_We sure hope it does! Maybe we can get him out of those designer jeans._

Hmmm... Boxers or Briefs?

_Commando_.

Emmett grinned with his dimples, shutting the drapes, closing us away from light,

"It can if you want it to."

I grinned, pretending to inspect my slightly chipped black home painted nails,

"FAB Thunderbird 2, I think that could be arranged," I added a wink for good measure.

He laughed at my TV reference,

"Thunderbirds. Nice. Why am I Thunderbird 2? Who's Thunderbird 1?" He sat down beside me on my bed then stretched out to his full length.

_We want to see his full length, if ya catch my drift._

I rolled onto my side, resting my head in my hand and peering into his happy sexy face,

"Obviously I'm Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird 2 is the biggest Thunderbird, so it fits."

He chuckled a sly glint appearing in his eye,

"I am most definitely the biggest and I'll try my best to fit."

Oh he is definitely suggesting something.

_Sexy sexy vampire man._

My eyebrow jumped up,

"Do vampires even do the dirty?"

Emmett flashed me his perfect slightly pointed teeth,

"Vampires have amazing sex drives Em, Connor and Rosalie have destroyed three houses. They've been with each other for decades."

I tsked, shaking my head in mock disappointment,

"Decades? And they've only destroyed, three? If I was a vamp, I would have at least destroyed 8 houses. I'm honestly disappointed with their lack of enthusiasm!" I clutched my hand to my chest, feigning horror.

Emmett let out his booming laugh,

"Really and who would you destroy those houses with?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, there is this one vampire. He's super sexy and I've only known him a few days, but he has this strange effect on me that makes me want to be around him all the time," I told him, slowly slipping my legs either side of his hips, straddling him before sitting lightly on his crotch,

_Oh he's already taking effect to that little movement._

Well I would hope so! This is the easiest way to tell a guy that I'm kinda horny for him!

_Kinda horny for him! We're so horny for him you can literally see our forehead grow it's own unicorn horn!_

"Maybe you know him?" I flirted, smirking at the way I'd gained the upper hand.

He slid his cold touch onto my hips, holding me on him,

"I believe I do, he happens to appear in my mirror every day."

My eyebrow jolted up, as I slid my hands onto his very well developed chest,

"Oh really? Maybe you could deliver a message to him for me?"

_Oh we're so good at flirting!_

Em's hands started to rub in circular motions under the hem of my NewBreed Girl Evil Friend raglan top,

"Hmm and what would that message happen to be?"

I lent down slowly, my lips magnetizing towards his, his to mine.

His lips were cold and firm, mine warm and plump, as they met it was like a strange pure bliss and I really didn't care that those were the lips of a vampire that might accidentally help him drink my blood instead of give me a hickey.

Down bellow, he was gradually becoming even more solid under my heat, snuggling up into my tights crotch.

_We are doing good siesta!_

I stretched forward, my hands moving into his hair and his hand pulling my thighs more towards him, slipping them up high, earning a low moan from my throat. Rewarding me with a purr from his, sending shivers up my spine.

There was a knock on the door,

"Nova? Are you okay in there? Want was that noise? Are you harboring a wild animal?" Bella laughed nervously at her own joke.

Slowly pulling my lips from Emmett's I answered her,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondered what it would be like to make a cat noi-" Em's, lips connected with the pulse on my neck, sucking on it slowly hitching my voice up,

"-se! Doing great Bells! I'm going to take a cat nap now. Cat nap, how appropriate!" I laughed fakely, my voice hitching once more into a groan.

"Right, okay then I guess" she muttered, then slipped into her pink room.

Weaving my hands into Emmett's curly hair I guided his face away from my neck and back to my lips, sucking on his bottom lip deliciously.

His phone vibrated at the call he was receiving.

_SERIOUSLY! Why the interruptions?_

I placed my lips onto his neck, letting him answer the call,

"Hey Alice, what's up? You're interrupting something I'd rather not be interrupted!"

There was a pause.

"Alice says hi and she's sorry for interrupting" he told me.

I pulled my head up,

"Hi Lil Pixie! Don't worry, you aren't the first," I said to the phone, reattaching my lips, his hands rubbing my thighs, making me shiver at his cool fingertips through my tights.

He listened to the phone for a minute,

"Can't that wait? …... Right, give me a ten minutes and I'll be there."

I pulled away, letting him snap his phone shut,

"Family meeting? Is it because Bells is getting closer to fully believing you're vamps?"

He nodded, rolling me off him with a torn face,

"Something like that," he kissed my forehead then moved to the window.

"Hey, quick question, how are you not wanting to drink my blood Dracula style right now? And how can you go into the sun?" I asked curiously, sitting up.

He pulled open the drapes, reveling a dusky sky,

"You can't smell the blood of a true mate unless, they're also your singer and I'll tell you about all of the sun, dusting and coffins when Bella confronts Edward about his vampire status."

"What's a true mate?" I asked him, only getting a wink in return, before he slipped out the window, landing nimbly on the floor.

He's a bloody enigma!

_A bloody sexy enigma that just left our bedroom with a serious stiffy down his boxers._

Just the way I like it.


	11. Chapter 10

***~*Chapter 10*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey all! So now this story has officially changes to M rated! Over here in England, I'm not legal for those sort of activities for another few years, so I don't have that sort of EXPERIENCE so, option one, I write a mildly M rated, or option two, I have a friend write one? Choose or it will be mild! Sorry! Also, when do people wantthink Nova should/will be changed? It has to be before halfway through Eclipse if people want me to write that long, but it can be in Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse? You choose. Read, review and I'll write more! XD**

**MicroSpider XOX**

**P.S. Eris is now in italics! XD**

* * *

><p>Emmett may have been okay with leaving our hot make out session, by I certainly wasn't and after sorting myself out with that little prezzie my double dutch team bought me, I scrubbed it clean and tossed it back into what I remembered was my old SexBox.<p>

_Ah the old SexBox, how we've missed it!_

Eris, it's a small old chest that's covered in on nail varnish, how could you love that manky thing?

_Uh because it has everything one needs to briefly suppress their sexual frustration! Dildos, lubricant, body chocolate, erotic music, condoms, birth control pills, morning after pills, contraceptive film, edible underwear and a whole bunch of other stuff!_

Wait, I seriously have that much stuff in there?

_Yep! Oh and let's not forget the nipple tassels!_

The heart shaped ones?

_Yea! For special occasions._

When you list everything out like that it sounds like I have a sex shop or I'm a hooker!

_Emmett wouldn't care either way, as long as mama gives him some sugar._

Shut up Eris!

* * *

><p>Today at school was the same as yesterday; sunny, no Cullens, Bella's floppy haired twat friends and sleeping on my zombie bag.<p>

Everything was the same except, Angela asked me to go dress shopping with her, Jessica and Bella. Of course I was going to say no until she gave me puppy eyes and damn, puppy eyes are my one of my only weaknesses. So I gave in and tonight I was going shopping with them in Port Angeles.

_You, Nova, are a big pussy and I can't believe I'm stuck with you as my other half!_

Mean Eris!

The chick Jessica drove like a bat out of hell, so we made it to Port Angeles by four.

_Bat!_

I'm seriously not making vampire references deliberately!

They made me listen to whiny pathetic songs while Jessica yapped on about the little tools that they hung out with. Apparently her and the Stalker AKA Mike, had a nice dinner and she hoped they'd progress to the kissing stage soon.

_Pathetic little girl, we met Emmett a few days ago and we've already gotten out the SexBox!_

Yes but that's considered whore-ish to others.

_Not to us! We would have gone full on ride on, if we weren't interrupted twice!_

Angela was happy to be going to the dance but didn't really like that slimy kid Eric. Jessica tried to get her to confess what type of guy she liked, but Bella interrupted with a question about dresses after a bit, to spare her. Angela threw a grateful glance when Jessica wasn't watching.

Who needs a type?

_Yeah! Date 'em fuck 'em ditch 'em!_

Not anymore, we have Emmett interested and we're not jeopardizing that.

_Mmmm Emmmmeeetttt nom nom..._

Port Angeles was an okay looking joint, not drizzly or dull like Forks and also bound to get a tourist absolutely shit head confused. But Jessica and Angela knew it like their own balls, so it was okay. Jess drove straight to a big department store as the three of them tried to figure out what a semiformal dance meant.

_It means wear a dress, cake on some make up, but don't be classy enough to wear underwear and take birth control._

No it means shirt and tie, no jeans!

_I prefer the slutty one better_.

They then proceeded to pester Bella over why she'd never been to prom back in Phoenix, luckily, leaving me alone.

"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?" Jessica asked as we walked through the front doors of the store, me instantly getting stares of disapproval from my outfit.

Heavy black wool military coat, black and white stripy dungaree dress, Jawbreaker Panda Skull t-shirt, Nightmare Before Christmas long socks, Demonia Boxer 01 boots and my black Witch beanie and Poizen Industries Jade handbag.

_We look great! Those starring asshats don't know awesome when they see it._

"Really," Bella tried to convince the persistent annoyance,

"I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much."

"Why not?" Jessica demanded aggressively.

_Bitch is crazy._

She could probably out aggressive Slim Shady.

"No one asked me," Bella replied, receiving a skeptical look from crazy bitch.

"People ask you out here," she reminded me,

"and you tell them no."

We were in the juniors section and the three of them were scanning for dresses while I just hung back, pretending that I didn't know them.

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

Bella's eyes widened in shock,

"Excuse me?" She gasped,

"What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed her, eyes narrowed.

"He said what?" Bella sounded like she was choking on a piece of gristle.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

Bella turned as silent as me, but they found the dress rack and started flicking through them.

Jessica pawed through the racks,

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," she giggled.

_No, Lauren's just a white blonde bitch with Daddy issues and no titts._

Bella was visibly grinding her teeth,

"Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?"

"Maybe," Jess snickered,

'"If that's why he's doing this."

Finally getting excruciatingly bored of the topic I did what I usually do in these sort of situations,

We fell asleep, simple and easy to do.

Once I woke up Bella drug me to a bookstore and then led me down round some buildings, me not being entirely lucid still.

A bunch of grimy looking guys walked towards us,

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to us because I didn't notice anyone else near.

Bella glanced up like me.

Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, was the one who had probably spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step towards us.

"Hello," Bella mumbled, then grabbed my hand and pulled me away from them as fast as she could.

_Bella you never talk to the creepy guys in the alley! No matter how pleasant they sound or how grimy they are!_

"Hey wait!" Another creep called behind us, the rest chortling to each other through rotten teeth.

It was getting dark, Bella was shivering from the lack of coat and we were being very quiet, almost as quiet as the men that were following behind us.

_Okay babe, we really need to get away for these twats!_

I have no inner desire to be raped, anytime soon.

We rushed down multiple streets, trying to find one that had pedestrians on, they couldn't do anything with people around.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made Bella jump, he was looking past us.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind us, making Bella jump again as we tried to hurry down the street,

"We just took a little detour."

We had to slow now, either way down the street, scuzzy men were herding like dogs to a bone or lions to a gazelle.

Eris, a little help?

_Scream as loud as you can when they get too close, Bella's going too as well, she just sucked in a breath like she was giving head._

Lovely comparison E.

I turned, pressing my back to Bella's facing the other men.

"Stay away from us," Bella told them, her voice quivering.

The men looked at us like meat,

"Don't be like that sugar."

Bells was digging her nails into my hand,

"Stay the bloody hell away from us you pedos!" I yelled aggressively at them, making them laugh.

_Not a good idea, now they just think we're feisty and be more of a screamer._

Well they're not wrong.

Suddenly a car spun around the corner, the headlights blinding and almost hit one of the twatty men.

It fishtailed and the passenger door flew open the same time as the back,

"Get in!" Two voices yelled, on trying to calm, the other a roar.

Bella dove for the front as I did the back.

We slammed the doors shut and I turned to see who I was sat by.

Emmett Cullen.

_Sexy knight in a shining Volvo._

The car quickly sped off and Emmett pulled me onto his lap, straddling his thighs, checking me over for possible injuries.

Em grabbed my face between his cool hands, letting me lean into his hands,

"Are you okay?" He asked huskily, Edward and Bella talking in the front.

"I'm fine they didn't touch us," I peered into his eyes, they were black, he was pissed off,

We would be too if we were in his position!

"Are you?"

His jaw was clenched tightly,

"I'm pissed." He growled, his thumb tucking a curl of my hair into my hat.

I laughed lightly at that,

"I can tell, your eyes are black."

"I know, distract me from going back there and ripping their throats out," he begged me, his grip tightening onto me desperately.

_Kiss him._

What? Now is so not a good time for that!

_Kiss him._

That won't do anything but make him horny!

_Kiss him! He won't be thinking about those twatty creep shits then!_

Suddenly there was a growl from the front,

"Nova, just do it!" Edward told me stiffly.

I grabbed Emmett face and crashed my lips to his, my chest pressing onto his, eyes closing, fingers weaving through each others hair.

_Well this was a nice out come, thanks Edward!_

Why are you thanking Edward?

_Because he's a mind reader duh! That's how he knew we were arguing!_

How'd you know that?

_Common sense! Now, put more passion into the face sucking would you?_

Emmett ran his tongue over my bottom lip, my lips parted, letting his cool tongue into my mouth.

I ran my tongue over his, breathing heavily through my nose in the fit of passion, he ran his hands under my dress, stroking my sides tenderly, playing with the sides of my thong.

Today was a great day to wear socks and not tights!

_A very good day, but unfortunately we can't have sex in Eddie's car._

Uh right, sorry Edward!

Emmett obviously had the same voice nagging him, because he stopped running his hands under my dress and put then back in my hair, then removed his mouth from mine, holding my face securely,

"You are really good at distracting people," he whispered to me,

"Maybe from now on only do that with me, yea?"

I giggled,

"I thought that rule was set when you told me I was, what was it? Your true mate? You still need to tell me what that is, because I can tell it isn't friends with benefits." I pecked his lips quickly, smiling my ass out of my thong.

Emmett laughed, then placed his mouth to where my ear was underneath my hat and hair,

"It means that you're mine, I'm yours, for eternity. Though that does mean you're going to have to be a vampire."

_Hmm blood for all eternity and lots of sex. What to do, what to do._

I turned slightly, kissing between his cheekbone and ear,

"Ya know what? I'm so okay with that, that it's crazy."

_Our little blood fetish is going to turn out quite handy._

It seems so.


	12. Chapter 11

***~*Chapter Eleven*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey, so I don't really know what to say about this chapter apart from Mission Impossible and BJs ;D This is my first attempt at something dirty and I hope you like it! Should I make this story into a series or just finish at Twilight? You choose! Read review and I write! ENJOY! XD<strong>

**MicroSpider XOX**

* * *

><p>Upfront the car, well to me it's actually behind, seeing as Emmett's hands were firmly planting me in a straddle on his thighs.<p>

Not that I'm complaining!

_You better not be complaining! We haven't had sex with someone for at least a week and our sex drive is very upset with us over that!_

Just because I'm straddling him, doesn't mean we're going to have sex!

_But at least there's not much clothing and a fair amount of friction!_

So, upfront behind me, Bella was telling Edward that we needed to get back to Jessica and Angela because they would be worried.

Yea right! Jessica will be happy to be shot of me and Angela doesn't have the balls to talk back to her.

_Eddie, you better not take us back to those bad music tasted, wannabe future Miss Americas!_

Suddenly Edward put the car in a parallel park next to the sidewalk where Jessica and Angela were,

"Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."

Bella visibly shivered at the threat in Sir Broods-A-Lot's voice, she hopped out, Edward getting out after her,

"Jess! Angela!" She started calling, waving at them as they turned.

Emmett rolled me off his lap,

"Go through the opposite door and duck, they're way too caught up in Edward to notice us."

"Damn, I feel like I'm sneaking out of my room at night like I used to so I go go to work late at night," I laughed lightly, opening the door and ducking into a crouch, the dress I was wearing making me feel like I had the Marilyn Monroe effect.

Crouching next to the back bumper, Emmett rolled out of the car delicately and quietly shut the door, grabbing my hand and we ran in a crouch down another street.

Once we were out of sight I burst into laughter at the desperation we had to get away from them,

"Mission Impossible much!" I giggled, burying my face into Emmett's vibrating chest.

_Mmmm solid..._

Yea and how are we going to get home.

Emmett grabbed my had softly, coiled my in, then lifted me up bridal style, letting my keep my head rested on his chest.

"I do have legs y'know? And they work very well, in all sorts of ways," I mumbled into his designer leather jacket.

Good god it's soft like butter.

_The rest of him is as hard as the contents of his boxers._

Wait what?

_You really suck at noticing things Nova. I, on the other hand am excellent at noticing hard-ons._

Em laughed at that,

"I don't doubt that Ember, I just wanted a reason to feel how soft you are," he told me his hand once again slipping around and up my dress.

"Can we wait until we've nicked a car and are on the backseat before we start removing underwear?" I asked him, completely serious and definitely starting to heat up under his touch.

He kissed my forehead lightly, just below the rim of my hat,

"Don't need to worry about carjacking, my Jeep's," he came to a stop,

"-right here, babe."

_Oh he called us babe, mama likey!_

I tipped my head to the side to see the Jeep,

"Hmm never done it in a Wrangler-style before," I stated, impressed. It was a big ass vehicle for a big sexy guy.

Emmett opened the passenger side door and placed me in, then went round to his side and got in, I pouted my lips,

"I thought we agreed backseat, underwear removal and doing it?"

He laughed at my face, his own face nervous,

"Babe, it's not that I don't want to do that, because I'm have serious issues with my jean," I looked, it was a very tight impressive tent,

"But I don't want to hurt you, I could hurt you if I were human too, and extra strength just in force that," his face was visibly guilty for leading me on.

"Off topic, vampire stuff, how does that work?" I decided to roam away from the topic of heavy sex and then bombard him with it later.

Em started up the Jeep and we were speeding off,

"Well the sun thing first I guess. Uh, we don't burn or anything in the sun, but our skin does have a, uh, effect?"

I snorted,

"It can't be that bad! What do you sparkle or something?" I laughed, they wouldn't sparkle, that's way too camp for something as cool as a vampire!

_Look at his face then babe._

Emmett had on an embarrassed grimace.

"Oh god, you sparkle!" I giggled,

"That is so not sexy! But at least you don't burn. Is that why you're never at school when it's sunny? Because you could have a sparkly accident or blind someone?"

_We're going to be one of those sparkly glow sticks one day._

He rolled his eyes at my childish antics,

"Yes, that's why we're never at school when it's sunny and no we couldn't blind anyone, we aren't walking talking diamonds."

I giggled again at his own pout,

"Aww don't worry, you're MY walking talking diamond!"I leaned up and kissed his cheek, slightly rubbing myself on him, seeing as neither of us had on seatbelts, because we're rebels like that.

He growled under his breath at my delicate movement,

"Don't do that, it's already hard for me to concentrate," his eyes were now pitch black, instead of gold.

_Hard! Like his giant peni-_

SHUT UP ERIS!

I smirked at him,

"I can see that, you need some help with that?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion,

"How are you going to do tha- UGH!" He grunted loudly as I palmed the front of his jeans.

I giggled once again, rubbing my palm over the hard denim bulge,

"Something like this," I lent up to his ear, my hand still creating friction,

"I think you better pull over so that I can take care of your personal party."

Emmett did exactly what I said and pulled over onto the side of the road, he put on the brakes then grabbed my shoulders, focusing my eyes on his,

"Ember. I. Could. Hurt. You."

_Yea we already covered that, Mr Drool-worthy._

I raised an eyebrow a smirk appearing on my lips,

"You maybe the party planner, but I'm the Hostess," I unzipped his fly, pulling his hard length out,

"And I only want a taste of the future."

I kissed him full on, thrusting my tongue feverishly into his mouth, gripping his hair with one had, stroking his length up and down with the other.

He was moaning under my touch and went to grasp my chest by I slapped his hands away,

"You might loose control remember? This is my party, lie back and relax baby."

I moved my head slowly down to his lower head.

_Giggity!_

Blowing on the tip it started to leak beads of liquid, kissing it away, I took the whole length into my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down, suction sounds emitting along with Emmett moans and groans, weaving his hands through my hair under my hat.

Licking it base to tip, I could feel balls constricting through his jeans, where they were tightening.

"Ember, baby, I'm going to-" he tried to pry my head up from him before his release, but I wasn't having it, just sucked harder, wrapping my tongue and sliding it around the impressive length.

"EMBER!" Em roared, suddenly a shot of cum hit the back of my throat, swallowing it with ease I slipped off him, grinning widely at him.

"So Emmy Bear, how was that party?" I asked him cheekily.

He let a heavy breath out of his nose,

"I can't believe you just gave me a blow job, in my Jeep, on the side of the road," he told me with disbelief.

I grinned at him, kissing his nose,

"Come on Emmy bear, I need to go home and have a really cold shower."

_And a really long meeting with a glittery dildo and some hard porn._


	13. Chapter 12

***~*Chapter Twelve*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello people that aren't pissed at me for not updating sooner! And hello to those of you that are pissed... Don't kill me I need to be alive to write more! Writer's block is a BITCH! That's why I haven't updated for so long, but now I have ideas again and I should be updating more frequently than late, but not everyday. I do still have school, which I hate! So read and review and I will write eventually, hopefully a few times a week! <strong>

**READ. REVIEW. I WILL WRITE EVENTUALLY! XD**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>The past few days I've been bedridden and it would have sucked if Emmy bear hadn't started skipping lessons he hated to come and visit me.<p>

It started off with a searing headache that was less of an ache and more of a burning feeling, that off balanced my judgment of the floor the ceiling and which direction the bathroom was.

Yeah I walked into a wall instead of through the bathroom door, that made me realize that I wasn't safe with myself.

_We aren't safe with ourself anyway! _

Thanks for the vote of confidence Eris.

So after the burning headache and dizziness, I sneezed and shattered the windows, mirror and pretty much everything else. That freaked me out and Emmett wanted me to go to Carlisle for a checkup thingie. I wasn't going to agree to it, until I coughed and set Emmett's sleeve on fire. It melted one of my plastic tongue bars too.

Yeah, I'm a fucking dragon!

_Mmm... Not as impressive as being a goddess but not to far off. _

You're not actually a goddess Eris, just named after one!

Last night Edward decided to pull an Emmett and sleptover, after admitting pretty much everything to Bella; Emmett had been filling me in, and also acting nurse.

Emmett was turned because Rosalie and Connor had gone hunting and found my poor Emmy bear being mauled by a bear.

_Not ironic at all! _

ERIS!

Emmett reminded Rose of her friends son from her human life, so she took pity and they carried him to Carlisle for him to be changed because neither of them thought that they wouldn't kill him. So today Emmett was taking me to meet Esme and Carlisle, Bella was coming with Edward, and I was also getting checked out.

Currently Emmett is dressing me because I'm being reluctant, if I'd known he'd do it for me I would have resisted having a shower too! And sadly nothing frisky is happening...

"Emmy bear! I only coughed fire! It's not that bad, I could have crapped an atomic bomb!" I pouted, my studded Jawbreaker dress being pulled over my chest, a pair of fishnets on my legs.

Emmett growled under his breath as I wiggled the dress down with his help, trying not to stare at my tantalizing body,

"Babe, listen to yourself. YOU COUGHED FIRE. After previously shattering glass by sneezing-" I lifted my arms so he could slip my long mesh jumper over me, "Well when you put it like that..."

He looked me in the eyes, his own filled with worry, his hand stroking the side of my face, "-and have you seen your eyes lately?" I shook my head slowly, "No. Why? Are they bloodshot?"

Don't go talking about blood to a vampire

"No," he turned and grabbed a handheld mirror from the side, "They're lilac. I didn't want to say anything until you stopped setting me on fire."

I nodded wryly, then looked into the mirror. He was right. My eyes were the usual blue, behind a sheen of powder lilac eyes, freaky alright, but kinda cool.

"Yea... I need Carlisle to check me..." I chucked the mirror onto the bed and headed to the closet, Emmett guiding me due to the lack of feet eye coordination.

I grabbed my Demonia Swing 815 boots, almost landing on my ass as I tugged them on. My hair was tied up in a cheap Alexander McQueen knockoff scarf, a chocker around my neck,

"Let's go find out why I'm a new and improved dragon." I muttered.

Emmett kissed me, slipping me into his arms gracefully,

"For a dragon you sure are sexy."

I rolled my eyes,

"Why'd you think I said new and improved dragon?"

_He sure is slow for such a sexy vampire. _

He laughed walking out of the room,

"Babe, I get that you feel like crap but stop being a bitch or I'll drop you " he told me seriously.

_What a turd!_

My mouth formed a perfect O, slipping into another pout

"I have a theory about why I'm sick!"

He smirked at me, resting my head on one of his solid pecks "

And what might that be?"

"Mutant Sperm."

He chocked slightly,

"Mutant WHAT?"

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, clicking my now metal tongue bar onto my teeth,

"Well it makes sense! Ever since you blew your load down my throat I've been having strange side effects, don't you agree, Emmy bear?" I asked sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes.

Mr Drool-worthy's eyes looked about to pop,

"Y-yeah, let's g-go talk to Carlisle."

_Let's tell Papa Cullen our theory, it should be fun! _

Can vampires have heart attacks?

* * *

><p><em>Oh My Goddess. <em>

"That, my big friendly giant, is one big ass house!" I exclaimed, from my seat in the Jeep, Emmett was laughing at me.

"Wait till you get inside, love. Just don't swear too much, Esme's very good at scoldings," he winced, still smiling to show he was kidding.

But once we were actually inside I just couldn't help myself,

"Oh my sweet titts on a cracker... I haven't seen a piano like that since I left Phoenix! Damn..." It was one hell of an impressive piano.

_Mama loves her a sexy piano. _

Can piano's be sexy?

Emmett laughed at my reaction,

"You have that reaction over a piano? I think your strange illness is effecting your head," he placed a hand on my forehead as if to see if I had a temperature.

I stuck my tongue out at him, wiggling out of his grip around my waist to go and stroke the pretty instrument,

"Just because YOU don't appreciate the beauty, doesn't mean I can't! It's so pretty I could cry!"

"Emmett said you were an eccentric girl," I light motherly voice appeared behind me, turning around I was met by a you win with chocolate caramel drizzled hair, and golden eyes, "And words don't do you justice, I'm Esme. It's nice to meet you after Emmett's non stop praises."

_So he's been talking about us huh?_

Eccentric? I think she means absolutely off my rocker and strangely delightful.

_Couldn't have said it better myself, but I am you. So I'm just praising myself._

Oh Eris, shut up.

"Thank you, it's nice to finally meet you, Esme. I'm November Dwyer, call me Nova," I smiled widely at her,

"I would hug you, but I'd rather not end up setting you on fire."

She gave me a sweet smile, her eyes full of understanding and concern, "

My husband Carlisle is upstairs setting up his equipment, Emmett will take you up."

I grinned at her, trying not to all out flash my tongue bar at her, although I'm sure she wouldn't have minded either way. Suddenly I was pulled into a pair of arms and I let out a yelp,

"EMMETT!"

"EMBER!" he yelped back, mimicking me with a smirk plastered lazily on his sexy face.

_Mmmm sexy face... _

I folded my arms across my chest,

"At least warn me next time," I mumbled into his solid chest as he walked me upstairs so I wouldn't fall over or into something.

He kissed me neck slowly,

"But that would take all the fun out of it," he whispered huskily into my ear.

_No, we are not getting wet in a house full of vamps that can smell how horny we are! _

Stop getting all horny then!

_We're making this worse by thinking about how horny he makes us! _

Go back to masturbating Eris!

_Stop making us hornier! _

I whined loudly, making Mr Drool-worthy laugh at my childish antics,

"We're here now, stop whining or I'll drop you."

"I thought that was if I didn't stop being a bitch?" I raised my eyebrow.

He scrunched his nose up in thought then smile, leaning next to my ear,

"I'll take away your glittery dildo."

Damn him for catching me asleep with it yesterday morning!

_And we were moaning his name in our sleep. _

ERIS! ALREADY EMBARRASSED HERE!

_Good_.

Bitch.

My eyes widen at him in pure horror,

"You wouldn't dare."

He smirked,

"Yes I woul-" he was cut off by the door in front of us swinging open, revealing a young blonde haired man with the Cullen gold eyes. The man who must be Carlisle smiled at me happily,

"Hello there, you must be Nova, I'm all set up in here. Are you ready?"

I grinned,

"And you must be Carlisle. Yea I'm ready I'd really like to know why I set Emmy bear on fire by coughing."

"Not to mention shattering windows by sneezing," Emmett added in, earning a glare from my violet sheened eyes. He stepped out of the way for myself and Emmett to go into the room,

"Let's get started then and we can find out why you've got these strange symptoms."

My mouth widened it's grin, Cheshire Cat style,

"Well I do have a theory."

That set Emmett off on his own little coughing fit as I waltzed over to a comfy chair by a drip and heart rate monitor.

_Let's just hope he's heard worse. _

Worse than mutant sperm?

_I'm screwed and not in the good way._

We wish we were screwed in the good way.

_Tell me about it sistah..._


	14. Chapter 13

***~*Chapter Thirteen*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi fellow crazies and Emmett enthusiasts! Another chapter here! I was rather disappointed with the lack of reviews, but it was enough to inspire creativity. FOR NOW. I need at least four reviews this chapter so that I will write another one! Yep at least four. I have been planning that this will be a series and I have an idea that will work depending on whether or not people want Emily in the series. I can't elaborate any more than that on the topic, surprises and all that stuff. XD Read, review and I'll write for y'all!<strong>

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding! You've got to be joking," the look on Carlisle's face told me he wasn't, "So I seriously am having side effects from mutant sperm?" I asked him.<p>

Well I was not expecting that, at all.

_You knew, we were going to end up all vampire-ized at some point._

That's true, just didn't think it would be so soon.

_Suck it up like we did to Emmy bear's not so mini Emmy bear._

Thanks Eris.

_You're welcome my dear._

Sarcasm Eris, sarcasm.

_Shut up Nova!_

That's my line!

The Doctor smiled at my word choice, "Actually, you're having side effects from the venom in Emmett's sperm, but I guess mutant sperm works too."

Emmett winced from my side at the news, "So, what's going to happen? With the whole mutant sperm thing..."

_Still love that it's called mutant sperm!_

"Well, the venom is spreading fairly fast and her heart rate is declining rapidly, but due to the small amount of venom, it will take a few days for November to fully turn," Carlisle explained to us,

"Now excuse me, I believe Edward has arrived with young Bella," he quickly slipped out of the room.

Bye then...

I turned to Emmett with a lazy grin, "Well, we are fast workers. Forever 17, I can deal with that," I shrugged clicking my tongue bar on my teeth.

_Every woman's dream, everlong youth._

He made a snort of disbelief, "You, only you, would smile at the thought of being turned into a vampire," he started to laugh and pulled me into his lap, nuzzling his face into my bare neck, "You're awesome."

I stuck my finger in the air, "Correction! I'm delightful, with a hint of sass, a dash of spunk and a spoonful of bitch, just for a balanced effect."

_Better believe it bitch!_

Em chuckled into my hair then stood up, me in his arms, "D'you want to come and see my bedroom?"

_That sounds like a kinky invitation._

"Hmmm... Well it doesn't seem like I have any choice in the matter, so sure let's go see Emmy bear's cave," I giggled, messing my fingers through the dark curls on his head.

A low growl erupted from his chest, grumbling deeply, "You are just so irresistible," he purred nuzzling his nose under my jaw sucking the spot beneath it, making a sexy growl bubble through my mouth, surprising the both of us.

Emmett pulled up from my neck, "Babe, that was hot."

I could feel heat rising up through my face,

"I-um-yeah-that-I- Oh look we've stopped in front of a door! Is this your room?" I asked hurriedly, never had I ever growled in that was before.

_Yeah it was probably those vampire instincts that the mutant sperm has given us._

Emmett rolled his eyes, then opened the door and carried me inside the bear's cave.

It was oak paneled all over, except behind the bed on a platform, where behind it, it had mismatched raised up rectangular shapes with light emitting from behind them. There was a book shelf opposite the window that had a blind drawn down. Parallel to the bed was a very large walk in closet hidden behind a pair of large doors. There was a door that led to a typical black and grey guys bathroom.

The rest of the room was just full of objects, a flag screen, books and a pile of discarded clothes in the corner.

Emmett dropped me onto the bed as I stared at the room in awe, "So, I'm guessing you like it?" He asked smirking.

My teeth caught my bottom lip between them, "Would it be wrong to call a room sexy?" I asked, knowing that I was turning him on quickly.

_Not hard to make him hard, when our dress and jumper has hiked up around our waist._

He jumped on the bed beside me, surprisingly without breaking it, then grabbed me up onto his chest so that he could look at my newly coloured eyes, "As long as the room is only sexy because I'm in it," he slid his hands up my thighs as I straddled him.

I dipped down and feverishly captured his lips with mine, desperately needing more than just light physical contact. The scarf fell off my head and one of his hands weaved through my ringlets while the other slid up the back of my dress. Dragging myself lower onto his chest, my core ground onto his bulge through my undies and the denim of his pants.

My hands started to dip towards it but...

Suddenly a loud knock on the door made me fall on the floor.

_Bloody hell!_

Always caught in the act...

I tugged my dress and jumper down, then got up and settled in Em's stiff lap as he sat up with a groan,

"Hello Alice..." he muttered as the small pixie waltzed in happily, trailing Jasper behind her, "You better have a reason for interrupting us, this is the second time, you've got really bad timing," Em whined slightly as I ground down lightly onto him.

I giggled at Alice, "Don't worry Ali Cat, he's just a bit tender at the moment," I told her, giggles softly leaving her as well, Jasper's face apologetic.

Alice's smile widened, "I just thought that Emmett might like to know that there's going to be a storm in a bit. We're going to go tell Edward and Bella, get ready."

And with that Alice skipped out of the room, Jasper, once again trailing her.

As the door shut, Emmett let out a loud whoop and fist pumped the air, "Babe, we're going to show you how to play baseball, vampire style!" He tackled me into an excited hug.

"You are such I child," I laughed out, catching my breath back, "I'm going to need to change if we're going out in the storm."

Fishnets are not very good at keeping legs dry.

_We know from past experiences, plural._

Emmett shook his head, "We play in a small clearing, it'll be dry there, but maybe cold," he paused for a minute, "Go into my closet and you'll find a whole bunch of clothes for you that Alice put in there a while ago."

I nodded and opened the closet, there was indeed a whole rack along with some draws full of clothes that fit my style exactly, "Why did she put these in here? Or get a taste for Goth alternate clothing?"

Em came up behind me and wrapped those sexy arms around my waist, lowering his head onto my shoulder, "She's been putting clothes in here ever since she started having visions about you, then picked up on your interesting fashion sense."

I kissed his cheek, "Well then, let's grab some clothes and go play/watch some freaky baseball that in a few days I'll be able to play too."

_Freaky baseball or normal baseball?_

Oh freaky baseball all the way!

_Maybe Emmett will have a sexy uniform especially for it!_

Sweet bejebus titts on a cracker I hope so!

_BEJEBUS!_


	15. Chapter 14

***~*Fourteen*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Howdy y'all I'm Millleeeyy Cyyrruuusss! Sorry I just had to do that... I used to love Hannah Montana and now she's just, uh, a twerk addidct. Ewwww... Right so hey, another chappie here! I just want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following, this is the most popular story I've ever written and I'm kinda surprised at that. I thought the idea was unique but maybe too weird. Obviously it's both but in a good way! YAY! So keep reading, reviewing, favouriting and following and I will keep updating!<strong>

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my poll, I need people to vote to determine the future of this possible series *hint* *hint*, it will stay open until SDIF finishes XD**

**Final question. I name all my stories after AC/DC songs, any ideas on what I could call a sequel to Shot Down In Flames that I haven't called one of my other stories?**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>We were so right, Emmy bear did have a Lil baseball uniform that me so wet it was unbelievable and kinda awkward as I now realized that vampires could smell, that sort of thing.<p>

Oops

_Let's just think of it as a sign of appreciation._

Anyways, he was wearing a tight navy tracksuit with a red outline, paired with a pair of leather sneakers and a white sideways baseball cap.

HOTT.

_Mr Drool-worthy indeed._

I, on the other hand, still had my usual flare; dark grey Sullen Killa knit top, black Banned lace up jeans, Jawbreaker Valentina Leopard coat and a pair of cherry red Dr Martins.

Currently we're all waiting in the small clearing for Edward and Bella to turn up, seeing as he'd borrowed Emmett's off roader for part of the journey then have to carry her the rest of the way.

Emmett ran with me the whole way here with me clinging to his back like a sexy monkey.

_That's his new nickname for us, Sexy Monkey._

Emmy bear and Sexy Monkey, what a pair of weirdos...

I, of course, thanked Alice profusely for the awesomeness of the clothes she had forced into Em's closet and picked her up like a child and spun her round until the Cullen's were killing themselves laughing.

Thank god the storm covered up Em's booming laugh, I'm sure all the kids in La Push would have heard it.

There was a loud noise that was indescribable, then suddenly Sir Broods-A-Lot and Bells appeared and walked over to us.

Esme, Emmy bear, myself, Connor and Rosalie, were sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to the pair of them.

_Bella has grass stains and mud all over her ass._

Stop staring at her ass Eris!

Jasper and Alice, were at least a quarter of a mile apart, throwing a ball between each other in a blur.

Carlisle was marking out the bases and they were not the same sort of distance between one another as a normal baseball pitch would have.

Esme started forward to greet the pair and Em pulled me up to follow her, while Rosalie scowled and grabbed at Connor, tugging him towards the field.

_Rose really isn't a fan of Bells._

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached the pair.

Emmet grabbed me into his side happily,

"It sounded like a bear choking."

Bella gave us a hesitant smile,

"That was him."

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward explained, quickly settling the score between them.

Alice had left her position and was prancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet,

"It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

_Well shit._

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking a Bella.

"Let's go," Alice told Emmett, after he kissed my temple, she took his oversized hand and they darted toward the field;

she ran like a gazelle. Em was nearly as graceful and just as fast as the pixie, but he was way too macho to be considered as something so delicate.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, Bella his eyes eager, bright.

"Go team!" Bella cried, trying and failing at being enthusiastic.

He snickered, mussed her hair then bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them.

_Show off._

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked us, Bella had her mouth open agape staring star eyed after her broody vamp, but quickly reassembled her face and nodded.

I smothered a laugh, but ended up chocking and turned into a cough, which turned in flames. Lightly charing a patch of grass.

_At least this time it wasn't Emmett._

I smiled weakly at the two of them,

"I'm good! Let's go!" I announced and we quickly strode off down the field.

Bejebus I'm going to be happy when I can control that!

Esme matched her stride to my pace and Bella had to take larger steps to keep up with us,

"You don't play with them?" Bells asked Momma vamp.

"No, I prefer to referee, I like keeping them honest," she explained.

Yea, try keeping a bunch of vampires from cheating.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes, you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves!" Esme scolded jokingly a light tinkle of laughter coming out.

"You sound like our mom," Bella and I said together, grinning with a laugh.

She laughed again too,

"Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts. Did the boys tell you I had lost a child?"

"Yeah," I told her softly as Bella muttered a "No."

It was so sad.

Esme gave us a sad smile,

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed,

"It broke my heart. That's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added as if it were a normal topic of conversation.

"Edward just said you f-fell," Bella stammered out, her face hiding horror.

"Always the gentleman," Esme shook her head,

"Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least," She smiled at Bella warmly, "That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then?" Bells asked, hesitant again,

"That I'm... all wrong for him?"

"No," She was thoughtful, "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow," she said, though her forehead creased with worry and then she smiled again and turned to me,

"And you Nova, decades Emmett has been waiting for you and I'm so happy that you're finally here, we can already a difference in him, not breaking so many games controllers."

I shrugged, a smirk on my lips,

"He wouldn't have been able to resist my charms, even if we weren't driven together by the mate bond," I flipped my ringlets and struck a pose, making Esme laugh again.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have been able to dear, you are quite a young lady and I'm happy that you'll be joining our family shortly," she gave me a sweet smile, another crack of thunder hit.

Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

My Emmy bear was swinging an aluminum bat, the crisp metal, whistled through the air, the noise detectable to me as I started gaining more inhuman talents.

Em stood at the home plate, Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which even Edward would have heard, even as far out as he was,

"Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

_Wow... Intense..._

Shut up Eris it'll get better!

_Can't Em just turn around so we can stare at his ass?_

Uh Eris, you do realize that Sir Broods-A-Lot can listen to what we're mind talking, don't you?

_You're the one that called him Sir Broods-A-Lot!_

Ah shit... Sorry Eddie!


	16. Chapter 15

***~*Fifteen*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey all! I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as last time, but I really wasn't sure how to do this chapter because I wanted to show that Nova wasn't a complete bitch and introduce a character without fully bringing her in. YET. She will be a main character so sorry if you don't like her, my story my rules :P Picture links on my profile, check out the poll too!<strong>

**READ + REVIEW= CHAPTERS!**

**Thanks to all those that have, reviewed, favourited, followed, voted on the poll and just read the story in general XD**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>"Was that a strike?" Bella and I whispered to Esme simultaneously.<p>

She kept her eyes trained on the field, "If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told us.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand, she gave a little grin then flicked the ball back out.

This time the bat made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains, I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

_That's our Emmy bear!_

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

I smirked,

"Home run," I muttered slightly, there was no way somebody could catch the ball in time.

_Oh Emmy, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow our mind,_

_hey Emmy, hey Emmy!_

_Oh Emmy, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow our mind,_

_hey Emmy, hey Emmy!_

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing behind him.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang like a pregnant lady on a spacehopper, from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to even Bella who didn't have the venomous advantage I had.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "But Edward runs the fastest."

Suddenly my phone stared to vibrate in my coat pocket screaming an all too familiar ringtone, one that I hadn't heard for at least a week.

**They're creepy and they're kooky,**

**Mysterious and spooky,**

**They're all together ooky,**

**The Addams Family.**

I have signal out here?

_Well it's ringing isn't it?_

I guess.

_So pick the damn thing up! Danny doesn't call usually, she texts, see what she wants!_

Snatching the phone from my pocket, I signaled to Esme and Bella that I'd be a minute and walked a way slightly before answering,

"Hel-"

"MOM WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING PERFECT?" Danny cut me off with her irritated scream.

I snorted a laugh, "Hello to you too Morticia . How have you been? Turning 14 next week I believe."

She barked her own laugh at me, "Thanks for remembering Breeze. Psycho thought I was born in the winter, Petal didn't do any better... Why are you the only female that's crazy, likes alcohol, fucks multiple people nearly every night and is willing to join a 13 year old, 15 and 19 year olds in a double dutch group and perform on stage every Sunday night?"

"Because nobody is as screwed up in the head as me?" I asked her rhetorically.

There was a pause, "That's true. I still want you to sign the adoption papers though."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "So I'm guessing you haven't found my replacement?"

"Duh you dildo. Well, there was this one girl called Jessie, but we were on YouTube and saw how many Norman Reedus parodies Petal'd watched and she was like 'Ew, Rosie, you like him? He's creepy! Maddy, back me up here!' And Psycho threw things at her until she left..." She chuckled nervously,

"So, found any hot guys in Forks?" Danny asked a hint of knowing in her voice.

I sighed, "How'd you know? I've already got one psychic friend, do you wish to make a club?"

"You've already replaced us!" She exclaimed loudly, "Who are they? Do they buy you sparkly dildos too?"

I face palmed, feeling all the eyes watching me with amusement.

Damn that vampire hearing!

_We have strange friends._

"Oh bejebus... You're thirteen, you don't need varicose veins already, calm the fuck down you possessive lunatic!" I gave her my 'stern mother' tone of voice,

"I can't come down for your b'day but I'll send you your presents and some money so you can start mailing me your stuff?" I asked.

A loud ecstatic scream came from the other end, "So you did finally signed the papers!" Danny screamed happily.

"I found a guy to legalize all the documents a while back, so technically I'm already your legal guardian and I bought us a small bungalow with some of the money Grammy Dwyer left me. We just need to find a good time, I was thinking the start of Easter?" I asked her, unaware of the large muscular body behind me.

_Babes, sorry to break up the love fest, but Emmett's behind us._

Right thanks.

There was another earsplitting scream that made me wince, "YES YES, OH MY CHUBBY CHEEKS! YAY! WHOOOOOHHH!"

Arms suddenly encased my waist, a pair of lips in a distinct smirk pressing into my neck,

"Okay, Dan, I gotta go. Don't drink, no drugs and don't pierce anything I haven't. Apart from nipple piercings, that bloody hurts, don't do those EVER. Oh yea and eat your vegetables, you're way too pale."

There was a laugh,

"Bye bye Breeze!" the phone cut off and I slipped it onto my pocket.

The pair of lips moved to my temple,

"Nipple piercings?" He whispered, amusement lacing his smooth voice.

I frowned my special 'frowny face' that only a hand full of people had seen,

"Really? You just heard that I have a thirteen year old adopted daughter and you ask about my nipple piercings?"

"Alice?" Esme's voice asked, shocked through with tension.

We turned to see Alice frozen in her spot, "I didn't see, I couldn't tell," she whispered.

Everyone had gathered around by now, Emmett picked me up and carried me over quickly, as not to waste time.

_What the hell is happening?_

How am I meant to know? You're the smart one!

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle questioned with the calm voice of authority, Bella and I shared a glance at one another, her face portrayed worry quite well.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," the little pixie murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective, firm, "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she told us, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Eight pairs of quick eyes flashed to either mine or Bella's face, Emmett hugged me in tighter, growling deeply.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Sir Broods-A-Lot.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face, kind of like constipation, "Less than five minutes. They're running, they want to play."

_Oh balls..._


	17. Chapter 16

***~*Sixteen*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey all! Two chapters one day! Whoohh! <strong>

**I thought that the last chapter needed a more to it so here's another chapter! In the next one we'll meet James, Victoria and Laurent! I know that adding Danny will be a slight cockblock but I have a reason to add her and I was going to add her to the next story so I thought I'd just introduce her! But this story was never going to be smut every other chapter because that really isn't what I'm used to writing, but i'll do my best on those sorts of scenes! XD**

**Sorry it's 11:30 at night and I'm tired so I'm rambling! Night!**

**Picture links on my profile, check out the poll too!**

**READ + REVIEW= CHAPTERS!**

**Thanks to all those that have, reviewed, favourited, followed, voted on the poll and just read the story in general XD**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>Edward scowled openly at the thought of other vampires being near Bella, while Emmett continued to growl and rub his arms around my waist and hips.<p>

Serious matter, I don't need being turned on to add to the drama.

_We're just lucky that Danny prefers to be alone most of the time._

Why's that? Do you not want my best friend to live with me?

_It's not that. Well, actually it is that. One word. Cockblock. We've been cockblocked by Alice one too many times and it's really wounding our sex drive, adding in a thirteen year old girl is not going to help that._

Em says that Rosalie always wanted to have kids, she can play babysitter or Emmy bear and I can have wild forest floor sex whenever we go hunting.

_Done deal. Sorry for the lovely images we're giving you Eddie._

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked Edward and Em, his eyes flicking toward Bella and me again.

"No, not carrying," he cut short, "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice over the top of my head.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed, "Let them come," the pure guns of steel flexed magnificently around my waist through his tracksuit sleeves.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated.

It seemed that only Em was eager, while the others stared at Carlisle for his decision.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally announced, his voice level and collected, "Alice said they were simply curious."

All this was said in a blur of words that lasted only a few seconds. Bella and I listened carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face.

"You catch, Esme," he said, "I'll call it now," and he planted himself in front of Bells, just as Emmett led me a short distance away from the pair for space.

My arms latched around his neck in a loop tugging myself up to ear height, "If you don't stop flexing I'm going to end up jumping your bones, right here right now, regardless of the incoming vamps and the others," I whispered very quietly, just so that he was the only one who could hear it.

He nuzzled his nose beside my own ears purring lightly, as if he were a cat stretched out in sunlight, "I would have no objections. However, a courteous gentleman, would at least buy a beautiful lady dinner first," he nipped the tragus of my ear.

_Kind of hard not to turn into horny goo right now!_

A smirk slipped it's way onto my face, "How about, once the transformation is done, we have wild sex next to an empty mountain lion and you can lick blood off me?" I suggested, my breathing turning heavier.

"That, is the best thing I think I've ever heard," he growled heavily into my ear, licking the side of my face, "I can wait a day or two, and we might need more than one mountain lion, I happen to have a lot of stamina and no need to sleep."

_Sex and blood all day long, I am so down for that._

Mmm... Just imagine naked hunting with Emmett, licking hot thick blood off of those abs...

_Eris... Do not push me over the edge!_

Grudgingly, I pulled back slightly,

"What did Esme ask Sir Broods-A-Lot?" I muttered curiously.

He hesitated for a second before answering, "Whether they were thirsty or not," he muttered back, his nose tickling my ringleted hair.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bella remove the band from her hair to drape around her neck as a thin veil, "They'll be able to smell that we're human aren't they?" I asked Em.

Emmett shook his head, his hat making the action look rather amusing, "Only Bella. Not only does she have singers blood, but she naturally has a floral smell, which to vampires, is quite a delectable scent. You, on the other hand, are undergoing the transformation, meaning we can barely hear your pulse and can also smell venom in your veins."

I bit my lip, "So I'm completely fine as long as I don't do anything at all?" I questioned.

"Even if something does happen, I'll protect you babe, but I'm sure you could just cough on them and they'd be up in flames," he laughed, though I couldn't tell if he was sincere.

The seconds ticked by, the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Connor, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield.

"Rose's not very happy with Bells, she's shooting lasers at her head," I breathed out hoping Rose wouldn't hear.

The stunning blonde's eyes were expressionless, but something about the way she held herself told me she was angry, it was the same position Maddy would have when her anger issues flared up; that's why her nickname was Psycho.

Where as Rosie was called Petal for obvious reasons, Danny was called Morticia because of her obsession with the Addams family and I was Breeze, because my eyes were a shocking vibrant blue colour, or at least they were until they turned lilac.

Em dipped his head down, keeping his eyes on the game, "It's because she thinks Bella's produced too many issues, what with Edward saving her from being crushed to death and also because she's jealous that Bella's human and she isn't. We always knew you'd be a member of our family but we weren't prepared for Bella."

Suddenly his breathing stopped and his eyes zeroed in on right field, he took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming; the three vampires.

_Sexy protective Emmy bear._

Carlisle, Connor, and the others turned in the same direction waiting for the arrival of the not so welcome visitors entering from a passage hidden in the trees.

Let the fun and games begin...


	18. Chapter 17

***~*Seventeen*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello my darling enthusiasts! Another chapter here, sorry if there's mistakes, with spelling or grammar, I'm home ill. Food poisoning sucks... But at least it means I can give you lot another chapter sooner than I was planning! Thank you everyone for the reviews I've received! They're so mind numbingly awesome and I'm happy your liking the story so far! I feel so popular! Whooo!<strong>

**Read+Review=Chapters. **

**Follow+Favourite=****Naked Emmett in the forest ;D**

**Voting on my Poll gets you all of that and a phone sex scene! ;D**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the lead, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed he was in charge.<p>

The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of fired auburn.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously towards, the Cullens, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

Their walk was catlike, like they were constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in what would be considered normal for backpackers. Their clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the forest area behind.

They took in the urbane style of Carlisle, who was flanked by Connor and Jasper and stepping their way towards the newbies.

The man in front was easily the most inviting, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair was a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to my Emmy bear's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around myself and Bella, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline.

_Which isn't good, we're allergic to cats._

I'm disappointed by them, they're pretty but not how I wanted them to be!

_You mean snagle toothed and mono browed?_

Yes, you see my disappointment!

The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

They all had bright scarlet eyes that would be unnerving to look at for too long.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle, "We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents, "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Connor and Jasper, Emmett, November and Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella," the good doctor, pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals.

_Aww he said we were part of the family!_

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably, obviously eager for interaction.

Carlisle shook his head, "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

Laurent smiled, "We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves," Carlisle explained.

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I wouldn't be surprised if this was the work of Jasper's spectacular gift.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry, "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Emmett wrapped his arms back around my waist at the talk of 'hunting'.

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly, "Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited, "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of a home, but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome," his smile was genuine, "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while," his eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance before each of our own.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained with a hit of authority.

"Of course," Laurent nodded, "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed.

_Yes, haha, just another corpse for a family to mourn over. Twat!_

What a jackass. I bet all vampires that drink humans are that foul.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us. Emmett, Nova and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. Bella's hair ruffled with the light breeze, each Cullen stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing her, his nostrils flaring.

_Oh balls._

Emmett coiled me in tighter, my back flush against his chest, his grip like steel as if I was about to fall headfirst off a La Push cliff.

Edward threw himself into a mirroring crouch a feral snarl erupting from his throat.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise.

Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive squats, James fell back slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James.

Laurent seemed to catch Bella's scent too, an expression of recognition sliding across his features, "You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

Not a smart move bucko.

Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again, "I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded, his eyes flickered to mine, "And what of the girl with the lilac eyes? Is she human too?"

"No," Emmett responded, his chest rumbling with just a single word.

I shrugged, rolling my lilac eyes, "Coloured contacts. I slipped up on a shopping trip a a few days ago, drained a poor girl dry. The lilac is the blue contacts layered over red, they're uncomfortable, but I just couldn't bare to look at the red any longer. I have a very aggressive conscience," I told him lying smoothly, making up a split decision cover story.

James slowly straightened out of his crouch so it seemed he believed me, but his eyes not once left Bella, who still had a tensed Edward in front of her like a bodyguard.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing, trying to defuse the sudden moment, "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool, if a little more hostile.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation," his eyes flicked toward Bella then back to the good doctor, "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

_We are so not liking that angry ginger nut cookie!_

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Connor, Esme?" he called, the five group together with the three other vamps, creating a sort of barrier to block themselves from Bella and preferably me too; I wasn't going to hang around to see if they believed my lie.

Alice was instantly beside Bella, and Emmett kissed my temple, "Come on babe, let's get to the Jeep."

"Let's go, Bella," Edward voiced, his tone low and bleak.

This whole time Bella'd been rooted in place, obviously terrified into absolute immobility. Edward had to grip the girl's elbow and pull sharply to break the trance she was in. Alice, myself and Emmett were close behind, effectively hiding her, as she stumbled alongside Sir Broods-A-Lot.

She looks like Maddy after her fifth Piña Colada, minus the vomit.

_There's still time, she's pale enough to be close to a serious amount of upchuck._

Once we were into the trees, Emmett slung me onto his back, "You make a great sexy monkey you know," he stated casually, receiving an eye roll from Edward who slung Bella onto his back.

I tucked my head into his neck, "I make a great sexy everything," I whispered lightly, keeping my head down as we plunged thought the dark forest. It was still exhilarating, but it wasn't fun like it was previously.

We reached the Jeep in literally no time, and Edward barely slowed as he flung Bella in the backseat of the Jeep.

That's going to hurt in the morning.

_There's a very tense atmospheric feeling here folks, Bedward seems to be at stakes!_

What are you? A commentator? And what's Bedward?

_I'm a bloody brilliant voice in our head, yes I am a commentator here just for you and Eddie, and Bedward is Bella and Eddie's shipping name!_

So, have you given the rest of us shipping names?

_Yes. Bedward, Emmber, Connorlie, Jalice, Eslisle and last but not least, Novembris! _

You ship the two of us? The crazy girl, with the voice in her head?

_The sexy voice in her head._

Edward's intense scowl was burning as he glared at me, most likely because of the shipping names, "Strap her in," he ordered Emmett, who slid me into the middle next to Bells before strapping her in, then getting in beside me.

Alice was already in the front seat, and Edward was starting the engine. It roared to life and we swerved backward, spinning around to face the winding road.

Edward was growling a string of profanities too fast for Bella to understand, but I think she got the jist of it.

I rubbed my hand up Em's leg while he joined Alice in glaring through their windows.

When we hit the main road, our speed increased, it was much easier to see where we were going. And I could see we were headed south, away from Forks.

_Eddie are you kidnapping us? Because if you are you should at least gag and blindfold us first, maybe chop off a toe or two, just to send to Charlie for ransom._

Shut it Eris!


	19. Chapter 18

***~*Eighteen*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello people who actually read my author's notes! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, Wi-Fi's been down and the only way I could update this was by sitting in my brother's room and finding a hotspot to piggyback off the neighbors Wi-Fi! Thank you neighbors! :P I'm also sorry that this chappy might be a bit confusing or awkward, I was having issues with my iPad. Yea, technology hates me at the moment! SORRY! Love you peeps though and thank you for hanging in patiently! XD<strong>

**READ, REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW AND I WILL WRITE WHEN TECHNOLOGY DOESN'T HATE ME! XD**

**MicroSpider XD**

**PS: Check out the poll on my profile!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Bella asked us all, but nobody made any movement to show they'd even been listening to her, except me, who was obviously looking at her.<p>

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking us?" She yelled like an angry toddler.

_And we're accused of having anger issues!_

"We have to get you away from here. Far away. Now," He didn't look back at her, his eyes on the road. The speedometer read a hundred and five miles an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take us home!" She shouted, struggling with the seats harness, flailing like a fish out of water, but not succeeding in tearing it off.

"Emmett," Edward replied grimly.

Emmett stretched over me and secured her hands in his steely grasp, the arm attached to it, brushing lightly over my chest every now and then.

Where's a sparkly dildo when you need one!

_In the SexBox, that's where a sparkly dildo is._

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this," my adoptive sister whined pathetically.

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

Bella still wriggled in her seat, "I won't! You have to take us back, Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family, Carlisle and Esme ! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

_What is this, amateur dramatics hour? Over reaction!_

"Calm down, Bella," his voice was cold, "We've been there before."

She shook violently, tossing her head in protest, "Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!"

_What about us!_

Alice decided to cut in and spoke for the first time, "Edward, pull over," he flashed her a hard look, and then sped up, "Edward, let's just talk this through."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," he roared in frustration.

His voice so loud; it was deafening in the confines of the Jeep, it made me flinch, the new sensitivity of my hearing not agreeing with the volume.

The speedometer neared one hundred and fifteen, "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!"

_Eddie calm down, you're scaring Bella._

Em stiffened next to me at the mention of a tracker. A tracker was someone who could catch another's trail and follow that trail until they reached their goal. They were determined and weren't the sort to back away from a hunt, Em had told me trackers were possibly the worst sort of vampire you could bump into; that wasn't a Volturi vampire royalty.

"Pull over, Edward," Alice's tone was reasonable, but there was a ring of authority in it that was surprising for something as delicate as the little pixie.

The speedometer inched passed one-twenty, "Do it, Edward."

_Seriously Edward! Slow the car the fuck down and _chill!

Please Edward, just do it, Eris is very aggressive when she wants and I really don't need a migraine right now.

Sir Broods-A-Lot took no notice of my pleas, "Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession and he wants her, Alice, her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where-"

Edward cut off Alice's sentence, "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

Bella suddenly realized something and gasped loudly, "Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" She thrashed against the harness again.

"She's right," Alice reasoned, the car slowed slightly, "Let's just look at our options for a minute," she coaxed.

The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway, throwing Bella forward In her harness as my chest slammed into Emmy bear's arm violently.

_DAMN IT EDWARD WAY TO HURT THE FUCKING HUMANS! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN, THAT WE, AREN'T FUCKING UNBREAKABLE?_

When I turn full vamp, I'm gonna kick your ass.

Edward briefly turned and glared at me then turned to Alice, "There are no options," he hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled, only to be ignored.

Emmett gave me an apologetic look while I rubbed my sore chest, "Nova has to stay with us, but we have to take Bella back," he finally spoke.

"No," Edward was absolute.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her."

"He'll wait."

Emmett smiled, "I can wait, too."

_Just imagine Emmett fighting, yea, then try not to get turned on._

Edward rolled his eyes at me, intended at Eris' comment, "You didn't see, you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

Em didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us," Emmy bear shrugged, he wasn't wrong, there was more than enough of the Cullens to kill the three.

"There's another option," Alice spoke quietly.

Edward turned on her in fury, his voice a blistering snarl, "THERE - IS - NO - OTHER - OPTION!"

Emmett seemed shocked, while Bella was frozen in shock, but Alice seemed unsurprised.

_Edward stop PMSing you giant wanker._

ERIS!

_Well he is..._

Edward growled under his breath, then he and Alice stared each other down. I leant into Emmy bear's side and nuzzled his shoulder, Bella finally broke the silence, "Does anyone want to hear my plan?"

"No," Edward growled, Alice glared at him, finally provoked.

"Listen," Bells pleaded, "You take me back."

"No," he interrupted immediately, but she gained a little backbone and glared at him to let her continue,

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix and that Nova is camping with Emmett and doesn't know I'm leaving. I pack my bags, grab some of Nova's stuff," she pointed at me, "We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take the two of us any place you damned want."

We stared at her, completely stunned, "Damn girl," I whistled, grinning at her.

"It's not a bad idea, really," Emmett's surprise was definitely an insult in Bella's eyes.

"It might work and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice agreed.

We looked at Edward knowing his verdict would be law.

_He is the one driving the car. The one in charge of whether or not we face plant into a ditch._

"It's too dangerous. I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

Em was supremely confident, "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice thought for a minute, "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I demand that you take me home," Bella demanded, trying to sound firm, but failing.

I don't think demanding vampires works.

Edward pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please," she said in a much smaller voice.

He didn't look up, "You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep," his voice sounded worn.

The Jeep rumbled to life, and he spun us around, the tires squealing. The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial once again.

"Emmett?" Bella asked, looking pointedly at her hands.

"Oh, sorry " he let her loose, then wrapped his arm around me, pulling my head to his delightfully firm chest.

Stroking my hand down his stomach, I could feel a solid toned six pack and it added to the tightening in my abdomen.

I really need the SexBox. Now.

A few minutes passed in silence, other than the roar of the engine. Then Edward spoke again, "This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes," He glared at her through the rearview mirror, "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. Nova you'll go with her. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you three can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett broke in, "I'm with you," he told Eddie while receiving a glare from me, that was hidden in his chest.

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone, Nova needs you with her, the transaction is coming closer to the end and her hearts starting to give way."

I shook my head against Emmy bear's chest, "Em, I'll be fine, my heart isn't going to suddenly spaz out without my permission," it was muffled but I knew they understood me.

Edward sighed, "If the tracker is there," he continued grimly, "We keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said confidently.

Edward seemed to accept that. Whatever his problem with Alice was, he didn't doubt her now.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she asked.

His voice had a hard edge, "You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not," she stated calmly.

Then the long stream of profanities started again.

_Eddie we thought you were meant to be the little innocent vampire with his purity all intact?_

Shut up Eris, your input is really not helping anyone right now!

"We can't all fit in my truck," Bella whispered quietly from her seat.

Edward didn't appear to have heard her. Em wrapped his arms around my back and we sat at an odd angle, my face nearly on his stomach and his drawing patterns onto my back.

"I think you should let me go alone," Bella spoke even quieter.

He definitely heard that, "Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," he hissed, even Mike Newton would have been able to get the idea that Edward was pissed.

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile," she protested, "If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

I lifted my head and twisted it round to look at Bells.

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

Emmett looked at her, insultingly surprised again, "Edward, listen to her," he urged, "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was icy.

And with that I burst, "EDWARD JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO HER FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE! YOU AREN'T ALWAYS FUCKING RIGHT! THINGS CAN'T ALWAYS BE THE WAY YOU FUCKING WANT THEM, BUT YOU HAVE TO FUCKING DEAL WITH THAT!" I screamed, shocking Em and Alice and Bella shrink back, I smiled at her "Anyway Bells, carry on."

_You go sista!_

Her eyes widened, but she he nodded, "Emmett should stay, too," she continued hastily, "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

_We want an eyeful of Emmett._

"What?" Em turned to her.

Alice nodded her head in agreement, "You'll get a better crack at him if you stay."

Edward stared at her incredulously, "You think I should let her go alone?"

"What about Ember?" Emmy bear chipped in, stroking my spine through my coat and jumper.

There he goes with Ember again.

"Of course not," Alice replied, "Jasper and I will take Bella and Nova will come with us. Jasper knows how to handle newborns if Nova changes too soon."

"I can't do that," Edward repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm going to sleep, you people aren't being fun. Lock me in when you get out, would cha?" I turned to Bella directly, "Bells could you get the black and white striped bag from under my bed; there should be clothes inside it and a chest painted with nail varnish next it. Put the chest inside the bag and give it to me when we make the great escape? Thanks Bells!" I told her through a yawn then passed out on Emmett's chest.

_Sleeping is a very good way to get out of listening to boring moaning from Sir Broods-A-Lot._

Go to sleep Eris.

_Yes Ma'am who just told Bella to fetch the SexBox._

You're welcome you horny bitch.


	20. Chapter 19

***~*Nineteen*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey people, another chappie here! XD Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far, I'm so freaked out at how many people actually do like it! Whenever I see another review I squeal a bit like a little girl and smile a lot, just because I'm sad like that :P I'm in a happy mood at the moment, just jammin' along to Destiny's Child! Most of this chapter was written last night and I just finished it!<strong>

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND KEEP BEING AWESOME SO I'LL WRITE MORE! XD**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>I was awoken from my dreaming when we burst into the large white room of the Cullen residents, being carried by Alice, while Emmett had Bella in his arms and an Edward lingering beside them.<p>

_She's trying to steal our man!_

She's happy with Sir Broods-A-Lot AKA the Wanker, as you liked to put it.

And happy I did.

All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Laurent stood in their midst. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat as he set Bells down next to Edward and Alice dipped me delicately onto my feet. A shock burning sensation in my feet and growing up through my ankles made me stumble, only to be caught by Emmy bear's arms.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent.

Laurent's face was unhappy, "I was afraid of that."

Alice danced to Jasper's side and whispered in his ear; her lips quivered with the speed of her silent speech, they then flew up the stairs together.

Rosalie watched them, and then moved tighter into to Connor's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and when they flickered unwillingly to Bella's paling face, furious.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," he answered, "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head, "Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised. It was obvious what Emmett meant by that.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

The show they put on in the clearing was just that, a show.

_No shit Sherlock._

Laurent was shaking his head. He glanced at Bella, perplexed, and back to Carlisle, "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Edward's enraged roar filled the room the same time a let out a mountainous yell, that was escorted by a short burst of flames; Laurent cringed back, his eyes wide.

Em wrapped his arms tighter around me, whether it was to comfort me or restrain me; I wasn't going to escape the restraint anytime soon.

_But do we want to escape Em's big lovely arms?_

Oh definitely not.

Carlisle looked gravely at Laurent, "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent understood and deliberated for a moment. His eyes surveying the faces in the room, and finally swept the bright room, "I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north, to that clan in Denali," he hesitated, "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on... I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry," He bowed his head, but I saw him flicker another puzzled look at Bells.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's formal answer.

Laurent took another long look around himself, and then he hurried out the door.

The silence lasted less than a second. "How close?" Carlisle looked to Edward.

Esme was already moving; her hand touched an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and with a groan, huge metal shutters began sealing up the glass wall.

_Holy Bejebus that's awesome!_

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run the girls south."

"And then?"

Edward's tone was deadly, "As soon as they're in clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his face grim.

Not surprised the good doctor doesn't like killing people.

_Duh! That's why they hunt animals and not humans!_

Edward turned to Rosalie, "Get her upstairs and trade clothes," he commanded looking pointedly between her and Bella.

Rosalie stared back at him with livid disbelief, "Why should I?" she hissed, "What is she to me? Except a menace, a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

Bella flinched back from the venom in her voice, "Rose..." Connor murmured, putting one hand on her waist, but she shook it off.

Edward looked away from Rosalie as if she hadn't spoken, as if she didn't exist, "Esme?" he asked calmly.

"Of course," Esme murmured.

Esme was at Bella's side in half a heartbeat, swinging her up easily into her arms, and dashing up the stairs.

"Rose?" Em asked over my head, "I'd feel better if maybe you'd-"

"Trade clothes with Nova?" Rosalie finished his sentence, surprisingly she smiled and nodded, "Okay, I think they might fit," she zipped over to me, practically ripped me from Emmett and ran me up the stairs.

We stopped in a room that had to have been hers and Connor's room, she started to strip without a second thought.

I shrugged and started to pull mine off too, then picked up the clothes she'd tossed on the floor as she did mine, and put them on.

"Why'd you agree to trade clothes with me, but not Bella?" I asked her, tugging the grey shirt over my chest, creating a rippled affect from where it was straining .

Great, because I really need this right now.

_Oh it's not that bad, the pants are tighter than this shirt._

Rose smiled slightly, lacing my cherry Docs onto her feet "You haven't caused us any trouble and we've been waiting for you for decades now, Alice kept having visions of you. It's like we all already know you."

"Oh really," I stated with a smirk, "What kind of visions?"

"We already knew about Danny before the phone call, Alice had a few visions of her beating Emmett at video games, her dancing with a you and another girl who you called Eris and als-"

"Wait, rewind. A girl called Eris?" I asked hurriedly, my eyes bulging.

Eris? Do you know anything about this?

_How am I meant to know? I only know what you know and what's in our surroundings._

"Yea, Danny called her Aunt Eris apparently," she shrugged doing up the coat, "There was also another one where you Danny, Eris and the girls you called Petal and Psycho were in the garden performing in fancy dress."

_We're going to be back with Rosie and Madz again!_

Yea and it sounds like you're going to have your own body too.

_Let's take it as it comes._

"Awesome," I grinned then tugged on her hand and we made it back down stairs, "What were we dressed as?"

"You were all dressed as super heroes from Marvel comics, I'm not going to say anything, but from what Alice and Edward told us, you will all look rather impressive," she smirked, "So will we."

Em could so be the Juggernaut.

Suddenly I caught sight of myself in the mirror that hung just above the stairs, only to be met by a completely mortifying image.

It wasn't that my eyes had shifted from a lilac to a Terra cotta red within around an hours time, no. It was the the inch of white that ran along the roots of my hair.

Why didn't anyone say anything!

_Probably didn't want to worry us._

My eyes started to tear up, "Rose.." her name came out strangled.

All she did was place that hat she'd been wearing previously, onto my head and grabbed my hand while giving me a sympathetic look.

When we got down the stairs, it appeared that everything had been settled downstairs in our absence, Edward and

Em were ready to leave, Em was carrying a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulder. Carlisle was handing something small to Esme. He turned and handed Alice the same thing, a tiny silver cell phone.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he told Bells as he passed her. She nodded, glancing warily at Rosalie, who was stood by me and glowering at Carlisle with a resentful expression.

"Alice, Jasper, take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south," they nodded as well.

"We're taking the Jeep," I could see the surprise and glimpse of horror as Bella realized that Emmy bear, Edward, Connor and Carlisle, made up the hunting team.

Who did she think would be hunting down a vampire super creep? Dog the Bounty Hunter?

_There's fear and darkness all around you._

_The criminals are on the run._

_No use in hiding in the dark,_

_I'll hunt you down 'cause I'm the dog._

_I'm the dog, the big bad dog._

_The Bounty Hunter!_

Very nice Eris.

_Thank you_

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "Will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still. Finally her eyes opened, "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that," her voice was certain but worry was etched onto Bella's face.

"Let's go," Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen.

Within a millisecond, I was smashed into Emmett's chest, our lips smooshing together feverishly, the rim of my/Rosalie's cap twisting to the side as our faces sucked on one another's.

We knew they were all watching, but not us, they watched Edward and Bella as she got all woozy from kissing Sir Broods-A-Lot. Emmett pulled his lips from mine and placed them to my ear, "Rose put your phone underneath your hat. Keep it on at all times. Alice is getting you your own room because Bella told us that you can't sleep in a room with someone else's breathing. PS, you might be needing your special 'chest'," he whispered, pulling back and winking before he disappeared, Edward at his side.

Is he implying what I think he's implying?

_Phone+SexBox= Phone Sex._

Oh he knows how to turn me on...

Tears streaked from Bella's eyes but nobody went to comfort her and to be honest, I had too much shit going on to have to deal with her hormonal crap as well as my own.

The silent moment dragged on, and then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear, "Now," she said, Rosalie stalked out the front door without another glance in Bella's direction, but Esme touched her cheek as she passed and Rose winked at me.

"Be safe," Mama Vamp's whisper lingered behind them as they slipped out the door. We heard the truck start thunderously, and then fade away.

_We should really give it a tune up._

Jasper and Alice waited, her phone flashed to her ear before it buzzed, "Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car."

_Fun and games._

She vanished into the shadows the same direction that the guys had gone. Jasper stood next to me, keeping the length of the entryway distance between himself and Bella.

He looked at Bells, "You're wrong, you know," he said quietly.

"What?" She gasped in a slight overreaction.

"I can feel what you're feeling now, and you are worth it."

"I'm not," she mumbled, "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

They continued until Alice came back and asked to pick Bella up, Jasper gave me a look and opened his arms, I shrugged and jumped into them without a second thought. He caught me easily in his arms, shielding me protectively.

_Emmy bear would probably kill the Texan's ass if he wasn't being protective._

Then we flew out the door behind Alice and Bella, leaving the lights bright behind us.

_Let's go back to sleep._

I'm totally down for that.


	21. Chapter 20

***~*Chapter Twenty*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello people of Earth! How are y'all on this fine day? Well here it's midnight as I write this so I don't know if it's a fine day yet, but I've managed to get the WiFi to work long enough to post this chapter to you! This is the chapter where you finally get some SexBox action ;D It might not be too good seeing as I'm not legally old enough for that sorta stuff over here, but I got me some ideas and I ran with it! Hope you like it! XD<strong>

**READ, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND THE FACT THAT THERE HAS BEEN OVER 14 THOUSAND VIEWS ON THIS STORY! WHOOH! XD**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I found myself on the double bed of a dull hotel room that had a bathroom attached to the right wall. My bag had been placed next to me, my hat and phone placed on the bedside table.<p>

Placing the bag into my lap, I started to go through it; first placing the SexBox onto the bed, then flinging articles of clothing around messily.

_Oy dimbo! There's a sticky note on the lamp._

Thanks Eris you're a real pleasure.

_Aww shucks..._

The note was very simple and it was easily the writing of Alice;

Nova, we're at a hotel in Phoenix waiting for Edward to give us the all clear. Jasper, Bella and myself are in the room two doors down on the left, if you want to join us when you wake up.

Alice.

_That was brief and boring._

**Out on the town**

**Lookin' for a woman**

**Gonna gimme good love**

**Anybody wanna hand off me**

**And give me plenty of**

**She was standin' alone**

**Over by the juke box**

**Like she'd some thing to sell**

**I said baby what's the goin' price**

**She told me to go to hell**

**Shot down in flames**

**Shot down in flames**

**Ain't it a shame**

**To be shot down in flames**

Emmy bear's ringtone!

_Answer it!_

Pressing the speaker button, I smiled, "Hey Emmy bear! How's the hunt going?" I asked him, placing my phone on the table and unlatching the lock on the SexBox.

"Great, really great. Take off your panties," he demanded abruptly.

Straight to business. I like it.

I smirked, "What makes you think I'm wearing any?"

Removing the infamous glittery dildo from the chest, I placed them aside, climbed off the bed, stripped away all items of clothing until I was as naked as the day I was born and sat back on the bed, grabbing my dildo.

There was a groan from the phone, "Babe, are you in the mood? I'm in the mood." Em's voice was husky and that alone was enough for my pair of rosy buds to peak.

"Not really," I lied, biting my lip as I tossed the dildo from hand to hand.

There was another groan, "Then I guess I'll have to get you in the mood. I may have agreed to wait until you're changed so that we could have crazy vampire forest sex, but we said nothing about the topic of phone sex."

No we didn't, smartest topic we ever forgot to mention.

"Okay then Emmy bear, get me in the mood," I replied placing the dildo down on the sheets.

He moaned softly, "Bring your legs up and caress yourself."

"Em..."

"Bring your hands up to those lovely breasts of yours, sliding them along your thighs. Fondle your peaks babe. Just don't touch your core, we'll come to that soon," Em commanded me and I obliged tenderly, stroking from thigh to breast and back again in a cycle, squeezing every so often.

"I was watching you in the shower," he admitted, "Quite easy to do so when you shower with your eyes closed. The thought of the water dripping down your body. The things that thought does to me. Help me along Ember."

_Oh he called us Ember._

I let out a moan, my hands still at work, "How hard are you Em?"

"I'm hard babe. I'm hard for you, babe and my end is beading pre-cum for you," there was a deep hearty groan, "Check if you're wet Ember."

Moving a hand down, I ran a finger delicately over my slit, the coil in my stomach tightening by the movement, "I'm dripping wet, Emmy bear."

There was a soft playful growl, "Okay babe, keep doing exactly that and rub your nipples."

I kept at the motions, my breathing heavy, "Em, grab that long marble length of yours at the base."

A passion filled moan erupted from the speaker, "Oh you're my Sexy Monkey."

_You betcha we are._

"Wrap your hand around your marble Emmy, swipe your thumb right over your end. I want you to collect all that pre-cum for me Em," I demanded.

"You know how to direct a man baby girl. Now, grab your clit," I could hear his breathing increase heavily, even though breathing wasn't a necessity for vampires.

"P-pump f-faster Em, I w-want to hear my b-big bear roar," I moaned, rubbing my clit in circles.

There was another growl, this one was deeper and more animalistic, "Babe, get that sparkly dildo. You're going to pretend that, that, is my sparkly dildo. That I'm pounding so deep into you, that you see stars."

I did exactly that. Grabbing the dildo I buried it deep inside me, jerking it back and forth, burying it deep into a place I hadn't been to for a while, "E-Emmett," I moaned, closing my eyes, letting the hotel mattress springs squeak with every movement I made.

"H-How good d-does it feel babe?" he asked me, stumbling over his words due to the pleasure.

"S-So good. I-I can't w-wait until we make s-sweet love on t-the forest f-floor," I moaned loudly, hitting my sweet spot.

_Covered in blood, leaves and cum. YUMMY._

"T-That's it! I-I can't h-hold a-any longer!" He panted, "FUCK!" he roared, the sheer volume making the phone jolt slightly across the table beside me.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, collapsing under the force of the orgasm, flopping back into the bed, not bothering to remove the dildo as I panted heavily.

There was a sigh, "I need to go babe, Edward and Carlisle are probably wondering where I am."

"Where are you?" I asked curious to where he had snuck off to without them being too suspicious.

Em chuckled slightly at the question, "An abandoned warehouse. I just scared away the birds, one almost shat on me," he laughed.

"Lovely."

"I have to go babe. I love you my Sexy Monkey," he told me.

Bejebus he loves me.

_Of course he bloody loves us! Who doesn't we're delightful!_

I smiled, "I love you too, my Emmy bear."

Ending the call I flopped back, removed the dildo, curled onto my side and fell asleep again.

_Soon we won't have to sleep with dildos._

Why? Because we won't sleep at all, or because I'll have Emmy bear as my own personal sex toy?

_Both, definitely both._


	22. Chapter 21

***~*Twenty One*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I AM SORRY! SO BICHING SORRY! As you can tell I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated for so long! At first it was the WiFi, but then I got serious writers block! So this chapters only short but very exciting! So I'm sorry and I'm really happy that the phone sex was liked!<strong>

**ENJOY!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>After another hour of Happy Dream Land I woke up and cleaned myself up in the shower with my emergency toiletries.<strong><br>**

_Yes. We have emergency toiletries, we're just sad like that._

I don't need to justify why I have them! They're handy.

After getting out of the shower I passed the mirror and all I saw was my hair getting worse. Like the venom was leaching the colour out of it and growing it at the same time.

Seriously! All this just because I gave a guy a blowjob?

Now it was just past my shoulders, the top of it white down to my ears but that was nothing compared to the deepening red of my eyes.

_We... look... like... punk... grandma..._

Eris? What's the matter? You're breaking up.

_I... don't..._

Eris? Oy Bitchstick! Where are you?

There was no reply, so of course I did what any sane person in a towel that couldn't talk to the voice in their head would do. I wacked my head repeatedly with my palms.

Oh I'm completely sane...

Suddenly the back of my throat caught and I started hacking and coughing with additional flames.

The more I coughed the more flames erupted from my throat, my knees locked and I fell onto my hands and knees, still coughing violently.

That's when it happened, a last final burst of flames exploded and instead of singeing and burning the bathroom floor, something absolutely FUCKING FREAKY HAPPENED!

What the holy bejebus?

There on the floor, right in front of me, where the flames had been. Was a girl. Probably the same age as me but I couldn't tell seeing as she was face down in the floor and butt naked.

Not my type.

The girl moaned, pushing up off the floor, "Well you're not my type either," she muttered sarcastically.

"ERIS!" I screamed, there was no way that could be her. It sounded like her annoying self, but that just wasn't possible.

_Well it is possible so believe it!_

My eyes popped, "We can hear each other," I stated, getting myself up off the floor to face Eris and her nakedness.

"No shit Sherlock!" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed a towel from a rack and chucked it at her, "Dude! You're seriously pretty!"

She smirked at me as she wrapped the towel around her, "I know."

"You haven't even looked in the mirror!" I exclaimed.

What is she psychic?

_No, but I can hear you're thoughts so shut it!_

That's my line!

_What is this a bad FanFiction? Who needs lines?_

I was going for more of a crazy Deadpool kinda vibe.

Eris rolled her eyes at me, "Fine, I'll look in the mirror!" she turned to look in the mirror and smirked again, "I really am super hott."

She had light hazelnut coloured skin, darker than mine. She was the same as me body wise, apart from she was an inch or so shorter. Her eyes were almond shaped and a very dark coffee brown, framed by thin long lashes. Dark red lips, high cheek bones, wide flat-ish? nose.

She had thick dark brown hair down to her waist, that was layered through with a golden brown.

Okay so maybe she was super hott.

_Thanks dearie._

"Shut up Eris," I snapped and walked out the door only to have her flick my face.

"You deserved that. Now, let's get some clothes on."

Once we were back in the room I chucked a bundle of clothes and shoes at her. Underwear, a Darkside Clothing Jason vest, Jist Steampunk skinny jeans, black Bordello Patent Teeze heels and a soft spike beanie.

I put on my underwear, Jawbreaker Sally Skull dress, Innocent Clothing Lisa cardigan, a pair of Vans Dixie and my hair piled into my Pink Floyd beanie to hide the unsettling white.

Eris smiled at me when we'd done, "You almost look as hot as me," I walked past her, this time I flicked her face.

"You deserved that."

We went into the corridor, walked to the room Alice had told me/us they would be in, opened the door and walked in to see Alice and Jasper, "Uh, hey guys," I smiled awkwardly then looked at Eris then back, "This is Eris, no last name. Long story short, I'm mental. She was a voice in my head. I coughed fire. She emerged from embers, kinda like a phoenix but less bird like. And now she's here! I'm sorry if she's a bitch!" I scratched my back nervously.

_Smooth. Real smooth._

Eris rolled her eyes, then held out her hand for Alice to shake, "So, I'm Eris but you already knew that from your freaky visions," Alice smiled shaking the slightly insulting female's hand, "Freaky in a cool way that is. Wow, I don't usually say sentences this long. It's weird."

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper. But you knew that," Alice smiled happily at the female I sorta just gave birth to.

_Yeah, because women give birth out of their mouth._

Oh piss off...


	23. Chapter 22

***~*Twenty Two*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello! I feel like I haven't updated for ages! Which is true, I haven't updated for weeks... SORRY! Writer's block again! But this morning I had 2 Sugababes, 3 Green Day and 1 Paloma Faith CD turn up in the post and after listening to all of them, I found the block had been beaten to death by Tré Cool's awesome drumming skills! XD<strong>

**Quick question,**

**Eris and Paul, Seth and Danny, Embry and Rosie? Maddy? **

**Any thoughts on those possible pairings for the next story? I have the girls picture links on my profile.**

**Stay groovy you awesome people!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>It took three cherry pies, two cheeseburgers and a can of coke each, but Alice managed to catch us up on everything we'd missed when while Eris and I had been otherwise 'engaged'.<p>

She'd had more visions that included a room, then after that had happened she'd seen Eris' 'birth', so she had to explain to Bella about my not so sanity. Bella had a call from Eddie, then called Mom and now she's currently asleep.

Her phone call with Sir Broods-A-Lot can't have been anywhere near as fun as mine and Emmy bear's.

_True dat sista._

Eris prodded me in the arm, "So, what's my back story going to be? And what's my last name going to be, I can't just be, Eris."

I rolled my eyes at her, "I thought you were meant to be the independent one that makes decisions for herself? I'm not your mother."

"Yes, well your the one that keeps saying you gave birth to me!" She snarked at me.

"And you're the one that keeps pointing out that that's impossible!" I whisper shouted back at her so I didn't wake up Bella.

Eris glared at me her eyes so dark they looked black, "Piss o-"

"Discordia," Alice interrupted, "Discordia, Latin for Discord. Eris, Goddess of Strife and Discord."

_I like it._

A smirk appeared on Eris' lips, "Eris Discordia. Nice," she praised then looked to Alice, "How'd you come up with that?"

The little pixie gave a smile, "That's the name I saw the pair of you come up with, but I thought I'd just tell you to avoid the impending 'cat fight'..." She drifted off staring straight ahead.

Another vision.

_No, she fell asleep._

No need for sarcasm.

Suddenly Alice snapped out of it and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, sketching quickly.

Then Bella staggered to the living room, watching Alice sketching while Jasper looked over her shoulder. They didn't look up when I she entered, but she did look between myself and Eris and gulped.

She crept to Jasper's side to peek, "Did she see something more?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now," he replied, still not looking up.

_Shame he's taken. I'm sure he's got some nice abs._

Eris!

_Hey! I'm technically a virgin over here, that's just not working for me! I need a nice good fuck._

_Jeez, you can fuck someone when we've dealt with the situation!_

Ugh, fine!

We watched as Alice drew a square room with dark beams across its low ceiling. The walls were paneled in wood, a little too dark, out of date. The floor had a dark carpet with a pattern in it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone, a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both rooms.

The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV and VCR, balanced on a too-small wooden stand, were in the southwest corner of the room. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

"The phone goes there," Bella whispered, pointing.

_How the hell does she know that?_

That's when I realized what Alice had drawn, "That's our mother's house," Bella and I whispered together.

Fuck.

Alice was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialing. We stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room. Uncharacteristically, Jasper slid closer to Bells. He lightly

touched his hand to he shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to make his calming influence stronger.

Alice's lips were trembling with the speed of her words, the low buzzing impossible to decipher. I couldn't concentrate.

"Bella," Alice said, my sister looked at her numbly, "Bella, Edward is coming to get you, Nova and Eris. He, Emmett, Connor and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

Emmy bear's coming!

_Can we share?_

HELL NO! GET YOUR OWN SEXY VAMPIRE!

_Bejebus, you don't have to shout!_

"Edward is coming?" Bella asked, her voice full of relief.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him," Alice told us.

Bella still looked freaked out, "But, my mother... he came here for my mother, Alice!" Despite Jasper and his manipulation, the hysteria bubbled up in her voice.

She's my mother too!

Alice smiled with reassurance, "Jasper and I will stay till she's safe."

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love...Alice, I can't-"

"We'll catch him, Bella," she assured her.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?" Bella said hysterically.

Alice looked meaningfully at Jasper. Bella's eyes closed, but she forced them back open and stood up, stepping away from Jasper's hand.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," she snapped.

_Do something! You're her sister!_

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the room and shut the door, so she could be free to go to pieces privately.

For three and a half hours we sat on the bed and she stared at the wall, curled in a ball, rocking, my arms wrapped around her hugging her soothingly.

Three and a half hours of just sitting there, tedious.

Finally the phone rang and we returned to the living room, to find Eris crashed out on the sofa, drooling on her arm like a dog.

Gross.

Alice was talking as rapidly as ever, but what caught my attention was that, for the first time, Jasper was not in the room. The clock said it was five-thirty in the morning.

What the fuck?

"They're just boarding their plane," Alice told us, "They'll land at nine-forty-five."

Yay! Emmy bear!

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked.

"He went to check out," Alice replied.

I quirked up an eyebrow, "You aren't staying here?"

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house," my stomach twisted uneasily at her words, but the phone rang again, distracting me.

She looked surprised, but Bella was already walking forward, reaching hopefully for the phone.

"Hello?" Alice asked, "No, she's right here." She held the phone out to her. Your mother, she mouthed.

"Hello?" Bella asked into the phone, moving back to me so I could hear too.

"Bella? Bella?" It was Mom's voice, in a familiar tone we had heard a thousand times, anytime I'd gotten a new piercing or snuck out of my bedroom window to visit Rosie, Madz and Danny at the kids home.

It was the sound of panic.

"Calm down, Mom," I said in my most soothing voice, walking slowly away from Alice.

Bella obviously wasn't sure if she could lie as convincingly with her eyes on her, "Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise," she paused, surprised that Mom hadn't interrupted yet, "Mom?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to," The voice we heard now was as unfamiliar as it was unexpected. It was a man's tenor voice, a very pleasant, generic voice, the kind of voice that you heard in the background of luxury car commercials.

Well piss sticks...


	24. Chapter 23

***~*Twenty Three*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hey! So, we're on the borderline to where the girls meet James, so that means no Emmett for a few chapters... Noooooo! But it kinda has to happen like that for the Cullen's to come and kill James. Sucks. So I decided that at the end I'd just write November's amusing suicide note to Emmy bear! Sorry for any mistakes, this is a quick upload cuz I really need to be somewhere!<strong>

**Check out the new poll on my profile!**

**Enjoy! **

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>"Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine," the man that sounded like a luxury car salesman said.<p>

He paused for a minute while Bella and I listened, squeezing each other's hand, "That's very good," he congratulated, "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Mom, stay where you are.'"

"No, Mom, stay where you are," Bell's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I can see this is going to be difficult for you Bella," the voice was amused, still light and friendly.

Why does Eris have to be asleep at a moment like this?

"Why don't you walk into another room now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for your mother to suffer. As you're walking, please say, 'Mom, please listen to me.' Say it now," he ordered.

"Mom, please listen to me," she pleaded. We walked very slowly to the bedroom, feeling Alice's worried stare on my back. I shut the door behind us, trying to think clearly through the terror that gripped at us.

"There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no," he told her.

This time I replied instead of Bella, "Yes."

I head a chuckle, "November, nice of you to join us. They can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Yes," I replied again.

This guy is a twat and I'm going to kick him so hard up the ass, that his skull will break.

"All right, then," the agreeable voice continued, "say, 'Mom, trust me.'"

I sucked my tongue bar, "Mom, trust me."

"This worked out rather better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your mother arrived ahead of schedule. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for

you two," he sounded satisfied, "Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your

friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No," this time Bella answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it? Answer yes or no," he repeated, insistently.

Somehow, there has to be a way.

"Yes."

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you two have any company, well, that would be very bad for your mother," the friendly voice promised.

"You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your

mother if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

"Yes," Bella's voice broke.

"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone there will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there," I already knew where we would go, and where this would end.

But we had to follow his instructions exactly, "Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Before noon, please, girls. I haven't got all day," he said politely.

"Where's Phil?" Bells asked tersely.

"Ah, be careful now, Bella. Wait until I ask you to speak, please," he paused, "It's important, now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Tell them that your mother called, and that you talked her out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Mom.' Say it now."

"Thank you, Mom," said Bella, her eyes filling with tears, "Say, 'I love you, Mom, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."

"I love you, Mom," my voice was thick and unlike me, "I'll see you soon," I promised.

"Goodbye, girls. I look forward to seeing you again," he hung up.

There was only one option we had, go to the mirrored room and die.

Great.

I had my death all planned out and now I don't get to die surrounded by male prostitutes, all of them begging to fuck my poor old frail body. Very unlikely to ever happen, but the thoughts nice. Plus I'm only part way through the transformation, so that won't do anything and my head still kinda hurts!

I concentrated on the escape. I had to hope that Bella's familiarity with the airport would turn the odds in our favor. Somehow, we had to keep Alice away...

Alice was in the other room waiting for us, curious as George.

I rubbed my thumb over Bella's knuckles comfortingly and nodded to her, as we walked out to Alice and a still passed out Eris. Being born must have really taken it out of her.

"Mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, we convinced her to stay away," Bella's voice was lifeless.

"We'll make sure she's fine, don't worry," Alice reassured us.

I noticed Bella's sudden curiosity of the stationary desk, "Alice," she asked slowly, without turning, "If we write letters for our mother, would you give them to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure, Bella," her voice was careful.

I grabbed the stuff and we went into the bedroom again and knelt next to the little bedside tables to write.

I knew she wanted to write a letter to Edward and I may as well write one to Emmett too.

"**Emmy bear,**" I scribbled,

**I'm sorry we can't have crazy forest sex, because by the time you read this my blood's probably going to be sloshing around inside twaty James. Not looking forward to that.**

**He has my Mom and Bella's freaking out and so am I guess.**

**I really can't be dealing with all this stupid vampire crap, but I guess it's my fault because I have a weakness for guys with big arms that ask me if I'd like a colour changing mood bra.**

**Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If we get away from them it will be a bloody miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please.**

**And now that I think about, when Eris (the chick that I gave birth to out of my mouth) wakes up I can just tell her where we are and you guys can come and smash the twat up. But hey if that doesn't work I guess we're screwed!**

**I love you my big armed, sexy ass-ed ****Emmy bear **

**November xx**


	25. Chapter 24

***~*Twenty Four*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi! This is another rush update so sorry if there's any mistakes! Check out the poll on my profile, I kinda need the results for the next story!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>When we'd finished our suicide notes we walked out to find Alice lent over the desk gripping it with both hands.<p>

"Alice?" Bella asked her curiously.

She didn't react when she called her name, but her head was slowly rocking side to side, and I saw her face. Her eyes were blank, dazed.

Bella hurried to her side, reaching out automatically to touch her hand.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over hers, loosening them from their grip on the table.

Across the room, the door swung shut with a low click, "What is it?" he demanded.

She turned her face away from us, into his chest, "Bella, November," she said.

"We're right here," I replied to her words.

Her head twisted around, her eyes locking on mine, their expression still strangely blank.

I realized at once that she hadn't been speaking to us, she'd been answering Jasper's question.

That can't be good.

"What did you see?" Bell said, there was no question in her flat, uncaring voice.

Jasper looked at her sharply, she kept her expression vacant and waited.

His eyes were confused as they flickered swiftly between Alice's face and Bella's, feeling the chaos... I could guess what Alice had seen now.

I felt a tranquil atmosphere settle around me, obviously for Alice to recover.

"Nothing, really," she answered finally, her voice remarkably calm and convincing, "Just the same room as before."

She finally looked at myself and Bella, her expression smooth and withdrawn, "Did you want breakfast?"

"No, we'll eat at the airport," I was very calm for the current situation. Bella went to shower and I decided that I might as well sit and watch TV in her room.

Almost as if I were borrowing Jasper's strange extra sense, I could feel Alice's wild, though well concealed, desperation to have the pair of us out of the room, to be alone with Jasper. So she could tell him that they were doing something wrong, that they were going to fail...

When she was done, Bella dug through her bag until she found her sock full of money, then emptied it into her pocket.

She was anxious to get to the airport, and glad when we left by seven.

We sat in the back of the dark car, Eris on my left and Bella on my right. Alice leaned against the door, her face toward Jasper but, behind her sunglasses, shooting glances in our direction every few seconds.

"Alice?" I asked indifferently.

She was wary, "Yes?"

"How does it work? The things that you see?" I stared out the side window, and my voice bored.

"Edward said it wasn't definite... that things change?" Bella finished my question, struggling to keep composed.

That must have been what alerted Jasper, why a fresh wave of serenity filled the car.

_What's up with you guys?_

Doesn't matter, but I'm going to need your help later.

_Uh, sure?_

Thanks.

"Yes, things change..." she murmured, hopefully, "Some things are more certain than others... like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds, make a new decision, no matter how

small, the whole future shifts."

I nodded thoughtfully, "So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here."

"Yes," she agreed, wary again.

_That's stupid._

She hadn't seen us in the mirror room with James until we'd made the decision to meet him there. They would be watching us twice as carefully now, anyway, after Alice's vision. This was going to be impossible.

We got to the airport. Luck was with us, or maybe it was just good odds. Edward's plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal, where most flights landed, wasn't surprising that his was. But it was the terminal we needed: the biggest, the most confusing. And there was a door on level three that might be the only chance.

We parked on the fourth floor of the huge garage. Bella led the way, for once more knowledgeable about our surroundings than they were. We took the elevator down to level three, where the passengers unloaded. Alice and Jasper spent a long time looking at the departing flights board, Eris lingered around making 'sexy' faces at some punk guy with a Mohawk and a cute ass. I could hear them discussing the pros and cons of New York, Atlanta, Chicago.

I would kill to go to New York.

_New York fashion week!_

We waited for our opportunity, impatient. We sat in the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors, Jasper and Alice pretending to people, but really watching the two of us.

I pulled the unmarked envelope out of my pocket and set it on top of Alice's black leather bag at the same time as Bella, she looked at us, "Our letters," I said.

She nodded, tucking it under the top flap.

The minutes passed and Em, Conner, Carlisle and Edward's arrival grew closer.

Several times Alice offered to go get breakfast with us. Later, Bells told her, not yet.

We stared at the arrival board, watching as flight after flight arrived on time. The flight from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board and then, when we had only thirty minutes to make our escape, the numbers changed. Their plane was ten minutes early.

We had no more time, "I think I'll eat now," Bella said quickly.

I nodded too, "Yup same."

Don't come.

_I want some bacon!_

Please?

_Fine._

Alice stood, "I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" Bella asked, "I'm feeling a little..." She didn't finish the sentence, her eyes were wild enough to convey what I didn't say.

Jasper stood up, Alice's eyes were confused, but not suspicious, she must be attributing the change in her vision to some maneuver of the tracker's rather than a betrayal by us two.

Jasper walked silently beside us, his hand on the small of my back, as if he were guiding me.

I'm not a fucking dog dearie.

We pretended to have a lack of interest in the first few airport cafes, our heads scanning for what Bella really wanted and apparently there it was, around the corner, out of Alice's sharp sight: the level-three ladies' room.

Why do we need that?

"Do you mind?" Bella asked Jasper as we passed, "I'll just be a moment."

"I'll be right here," he said.

As soon as the door shut behind us, we were running. I remembered the time I had gotten lost from this bathroom, because it had two exits.

And bingo was his name-o!

_Huh?_

I'll tell you later.

Outside the far door it was only a short sprint to the elevators, and if Jasper stayed where he said he would, we'd never be in his line of sight. I didn't look behind me as we ran.

This was the only chance, and even if he saw us, we had to keep going. People stared, but we ignored them.

Stupid staring twats.

Around the corner the elevators were waiting, and I dashed forward, throwing my hand between the closing doors of a full elevator headed down. We squeezed in beside the irritated passengers, and checked to make sure that the button for level one had been pushed. It was already lit and the doors closed.

As soon as the door opened we were off again, to the sound of annoyed murmurs behind our backs, especially from a orange faced XXL lady with long fake claws.

Well your no prize either love, if you got out nobody would be squished. Just a thought!

We slowed as we passed the security guards by the luggage carousels, only to break into a run again as the exit doors came into view. We had no way of knowing if Jasper was looking for us yet.

We would have only seconds if he was following either of our scents. We jumped out the automatic doors, Bella nearly smacking into the glass when they opened.

Klutz.

Along the crowded curb there wasn't a cab in sight.

"Balls, what are we going to do?" I asked her.

"This way!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me, a shuttle to the Hyatt was just closing it's doors a few feet behind us,

"Wait!" we called, running, waving at the driver.

"This is the shuttle to the Hyatt," the driver said in confusion as he opened the doors.

"Yes," Bella huffed, "That's where we're going," we hurried up the steps.

Most of the seats were empty. We sat as far from the other travelers as possible, and watched out the window as first the sidewalk, and then the airport, drifted away.

In front of the Hyatt, a tired-looking couple were getting their last suitcase out of the trunk of a cab. We jumped out of the shuttle and ran to the cab, sliding into the seat behind the driver. The tired couple and the shuttle driver stared at us.

Bella told the surprised cabbie Mom's address, "We need to get there as soon as possible."

"That's in Scottsdale," he complained.

Just drive you prick!

_Where are you two?_

Timbuktu!

_What the fuck? Where are you?_

I'll tell you later!

She threw four twenties over the seat, "Will that be enough?"

"Sure, kid, no problem."

I smiled at Bella, "We're going to be fine. I know it," I told her in a whisper.

She shook her head, eyes watering, "How do you know that?" She asked, closing her eyes shut.

I laughed lightly, "I have my ways."

"Hey, what was the number?" The cabbie questioned, knocking Bella out of a daydream.

"Fifty-eight twenty-one," she replied, sounding like a strangled cat.

Not that I know what a strangled cat sounds like.

"Here we are, then," He was anxious to get us out of his car, probably hoping we wouldn't ask for change.

"Thank you," I told him.

We ran to the door, reaching up automatically to grab the key under the eave. Bella unlocked the door. It was dark inside, empty, normal. We ran to the phone, turning on the kitchen light on the way. There, on the whiteboard, was a ten-digit number written in a small, neat hand. Bella's fingers stumbled over the keypad, making mistakes.

I had to hang up for her and start again. The pain in my head was fuzzing, my veins and arteries were tingling. I could feel the venom fusing itself with my body.

Not now!

_Where are you? Edward's, freaking out and Emmett is seriously fucking pissed!_

Balls, I'll tell you soon. Very soon!

I held the phone to my ear, It rang only once, "Hello, Girls," that easy voice answered, "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Is our mom all right?" I spat at him.

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, November, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you two didn't come alone, of course," he sounded light, amused.

I'M GOING TO RIP HIS FUCKING COCK OFF!

_Who are you going to molest?_

NOT NOW ERIS!

"We're alone," I muttered, seriously wishing we weren't.

He chuckled, "Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?"

"Yes. I know how to get there," mouthing 'ballet studio' to Bella, who nodded.

"Well, then, I'll see you very soon."

I hung up.

We ran from the room, through the door, out into the baking heat, Bella dripping with sweat.

That girl really hates running. So do I, but it doesn't make me feel like I'm going to die. Bad choice of words...


	26. Chapter 25

***~*Twenty Five*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello! So there's only a few chapters left of Shot Down In Flames! Aww... But it's okay because I will write a sequel if people vote on the poll and also answer these questions XD<strong>

**1. Who's POV should the next story be told from? The Cullens aren't in New Moon a lot so Nova won't have Emmett too long...**

**2. Should Emmett and November get married in this story, or in the next one or a different future story?**

**3. Should Danny and Eris go to Forks Highschool or La Push Highschool?**

**Please tell me what you think should happen, I want to know what you guys think! Either tell me in a review or drop me a PM! XD**

**Thank you! Oh and I'm sorry, but Emmett isn't in this chappy but he will be in the next! XD**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>The lobby was dark and empty, cool, the air conditioner thrumming. The plastic molded chairs were stacked along the walls, and the carpet smelled like shampoo. The west dance floor was dark and I could see through the open viewing window. The east dance floor, the bigger room, was lit up, but the blinds had been pulled down to keep out unwanted eyes.<p>

Well this doesn't feel like a bloody Slasher movie at all...

_Nova just tell me where you are!_

Not now, not yet.

My head was sweating furiously under my hat, the tingling still running around my body.

"BELLA? BELLA?" Mom's hysterical voice called out.

"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again! " her voice continued as we ran into the long, high-ceilinged room.

We stared around, trying to find where her voice was coming from. There was a laugh and we turned to find the source.

There she was, on the TV screen, ruffling Bella's hair. It was Thanksgiving, a year before they'd adopted me. I recognized it from when we watched all of their home videos before their wedding.

So that's why she wasn't calling for Dad or myself. She's safe and he tricked us. Great, so now I'm going to die feeling stupid.

_BITCH JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!_

The TV screen turned blue, we turned around.

There he stood very still by the back exit, so still neither of us had noticed him at first. In his hand was a remote control. We stared at each other for a long moment and then he smiled. He walked toward us, almost skimming Bella and then passed her to put the remote down next to the VCR.

We turned to watch him, "Sorry about that, girls, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind.

"Yes," Bella answered, her voice saturated with relief.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you," he pointed out.

"I'm not," she answered.

I rolled my eyes, "She isn't, but I'm actually kinda pissed."

He smirked at me then looked at Bella, "How odd. You really mean it," his dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty, "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing, some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

He was standing a few feet away from her, arms folded, looking at her curiously. There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he asked almost hopefully, as if he actually wanted Emmett to beat down on him and rip him limb from fucking limb.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to," she responded.

I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise, "Really? I apologized to Em for not being able to have wild forest sex with him," I looked pointedly at James, "Yet another thing I'm pissed at you for."

"And what was his reply to that?" He smirked at me once again, but ignored me.

"I don't know," she said with near ease, "I left him a letter."

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" His voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone.

"I hope so."

"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck,"

Here comes the evil monologue...

"When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding, the place that you said you'd be,"

Bejebus, why do people always monologue?

_Who's monologuing?_

Why don't you come to Mimi's Dance Studio and find out.

_Mimi's Dance Studio?_

The exact same place Bella went to for ballet until she realized she was a serious klutz.

"But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by," we waited for him to continue,

"Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix. Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff," he looked at me, "The amount of home made pornography I found on the videos under your mattress, astounded me. You have quite a talent."

He watched my pornos? Eww... He's seen me naked! Stalker!

_Did he watch all fifteen of them?_

I don't know, "I know I have a talent, that's why I stared in all fifteen of them. Easy money," I smiled sourly, "How may did you watch?"

He returned the smile, "All of them my dear. As I said. You have quite a talent."

He watched all of them.

_WHAT A CREEPY WANKER!_

No shit Sherlock!

He returned his gazed to Bella, "Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?" Bella didn't answer.

"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward? And Emmett"?

Oh hell he better not bring MY Emmy bear into this!

He took a step back and touched a palm-sized digital video camera balanced carefully on top of the stereo. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widened the frame. Bella stared at him in horror, "I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after they watch this. And I wouldn't want them to miss anything. It was all for them, of course. You're simply human, who were unfortunately in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add," he stepped towards Bella, "Before we begin..."

My head started to pound, my heart stared thumping erratically.

Oh fuck. Eris, I think I'm having a heart attack.

_Carlisle says it's happening, you're changing. You don't have long until you pass out and the pain becomes excruciating._

Thanks for that Eris, a real pick me up! Where are you?

_There's traffic!_

Fucking traffic, great I'm going to pass out and leave Bella alone with this crazy asshole!

_Bejebus... We're close._

You better be!

James decided to keep gloating, directing it to the Blood Singer, "I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me. You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked, I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans, and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then," He sighed, "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," Bella breathed, astonished.

Well then.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually and she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste... She smelled even better than you do. Sorry, I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow..."

He stepped towards her and started to sniff her, that's when it happened.

My heart started racing faster like it had caught fire and was trying to run away from what burnt it. My head felt like it was a Space Hopper that had an elephant sat on it.

_Are you okay?_

Do you think I'm fucking okay?

_Don't get snippy with me, I can't help it if you sucked off a vampire and now you're turni-_

I couldn't hear the rest of what she was thinking.

My knees buckled and I dropped, blacking out...


	27. Chapter 26

***~*Twenty Six*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi! So I wasn't sure how I should do this chapter, but I think I did okay. I really like what I did at the end ;D I hope you'll all like it too. <strong>

**I didn't realize at the time I got the image, but the female I got as the picture of November is a model called Stephanie Bertram Rose! And I was able to find a picture of her with nearly white hair! Awesome huh? Maybe not but I thought it was good. So I have more pic links on my profile now XD**

**Enjoy ;D**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>So, when Carlisle told Eris to tell me, that the pain was excruciating, both of them were lying.<p>

Excruciating is putting it lightly. Very lightly.

Try glass, knives and kitten claws, kinda pain. Then add Jabba the Hutt in a steamroller crushing you to a bed of nails and more glass.

Yeah, that's still putting it lightly...

_Oh stop being so bloody melodramatic!_

Eris! Fuck, what happened? How's Bella?

_Well, uh, it's the first of April and you've been out cold for two weeks solid. HALLELUJAH!_

Bitch...

_That's the Nova we all love! Ish... _

Just tell me what happened!

_James messed with Bella, bit her, Emmett ripped his head off and that was very amusing to watch, then he saw you and it got depressing. Edward had to suck the venom out of Bella. Not as kinky as it sounds._

Get on with it!

_Alright! Bella was in hospital for two days with multiple injuries but she's fine now, Renée thinks you and Emmett were camping for two weeks and had no signal. Alice had fun fabricating the lie of Bella falling out of a window. _

I bet she did.

_Emmett had to drive you here, A la Cullen résidents, all the way back from Phoenix, one of the perks of not having to sleep I guess. School thinks you're in a coma, which isn't technically a lie and they haven't had the time to investigate since I've kept them on their toes. I'm one vandalism or bitch fight away from being expelled. Lauren Mallory caught me fucking her boyfriend._

Why am I not surprised?

Suddenly my hearing decided to make a reappearance and I heard a door slam, "Edward says her heart's starting to stop!" Emmett spoke hurriedly.

Sir Broods-A-Lot isn't wrong, slow feels better than when it was pounding.

Then there was more voices, followed by the sound of footsteps and a sudden cool pressure on my burning hand, "Babe? Can you hear me?"

EMMY BEAR! Damn I want to kiss him right now!

I heard a laugh followed by a chuckle, "Oh, she can hear you," Eris said through her laugh.

"Ember, babe? Can you open your eyes?" Em asked, his voice closer, applying a little more pressure to my hand.

There was a set of feet dancing close to me, "She's going to wake up in roughly a minute or two, her heart's almost stopped," Alice's tinkly pixie voice told them, from the breathing I could hear 7 different people in the room; Em, Eris, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme.

Where are Conner and Rosalie? Are they with Bella?

_The three of them are with Danny._

SHIT! Danny's here?

_She heard what happened to Bella, so she kept calling you and you, of course, couldn't pick up. So when Bella woke up the both of us went and collected her. Danny and myself moved her stuff into the cottage you bought and I live in the spare room with a new wardrobe of clothes, Via Alice. _

What did you tell her?

_The truth. Carlisle told us we could and Danny's not going to tell anyone you guys are vampires and believe it or not, she wasn't surprised that I was a voice in your head._

She took it okay?

_She thought it was awesome. Crazy fourteen year old. You missed her birthday, but we had a small party and she absolutely adores Emmett and he adores her too. It's cute they actually looked related. _

The fire in my body started to fade and my heart was barely moving, "Ah, it's almost over."

"Should Eris go back the cottage? Will she be safe?" Esme asked caringly, worried that I'd smell Eris and dive head first into a blood frenzy.

"Eris should be fine, if she stays behind Jasper," Alice told her reassuring the mother.

There was a swish of clothes and footsteps.

Then my heart gave a last beat and it was gone...

No beating, no breathing, no pain.

Just a slight tingling at the back of my throat.

I flickered open my eyes, only to be met by fucking blinding lights.

Great. Thanks.

I sat up abruptly, blinking rapidly, my lungs inhaling unnecessary air, but it felt interesting.

I could taste the air, it was crisp, fresh and after I stopped blinking rapidly I could see Esme, Alice and Eris stood at the door behind Sir Broods-A-Lot, The Good Doctor and Jazz Pants, who all looked at me reassuringly while Eris grinned.

My skin was the same as before, but it felt stronger and it had a shimmer in it.

Cock...

_More like dildo._

I snapped my focus back to Eris and rolled my eyes, "I may look like a sparky dildo but at least I'm taller than you," my voice sounded huskier than before, but in a more delicate way, if that's possible?

Eris raised her eyebrows and folded her arms, "I may be shorter than you, but at least I'm not the one dressed like purple cabbage."

I shot up from the bed onto my feet, not wobbling at all, even though I had on a pair of 16cm, Black TUK Ruffle Wedge shoes. I looked down at my dress, my hair swaying forward.

Now it's completely white. Well that's better than just having white roots is guess.

_It doesn't look so bad, it actually makes you look hotter. Almost as hot as me!_

Thanks Eris.

Turning around and staring down at myself, I noticed I was wearing a tight purple satin dress. It was very low cut and extremely short. On the left cup you could faintly see the outline of my nipple piercing and I could feel that I was wearing no bra.

Wonderful...

I looked up at Alice, who was smiling happily, "Alice," I placed my hands on my hips, "Why do I look like a high class hooker?"

She gasped in mock offense and giggled, ran round Jasper, "You look hot. Purple suits you."

A pair of massive muscular arms looped around me, just bellow my braless chest. Emmett placed his lips to my ear, "She's right, babe. You look hotter than ever, if that's even possible. That dress does suit you."

Now is a really good time to do good on that promise I made.

_Don't hurt too many trees._

I smirked then turned so I could whisper in his ear, "But wouldn't it look so much better lying on the forest floor?"

And with that, I was swung up into his arms as he took a running jump out of the window, landing swiftly and speeding towards the forest. Tearing the dress from me in one tug. Leaving me in my heals and panties.

I pouted, "Shame, I liked that dress."

He smiled down at me, "I like your nipple ring more."


	28. Chapter 27

***~*Twenty Seven*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello there! This chapter is pure BLOOD, SMUT AND FLUFF! When I started to write this chapter I wasn't sure where to go with it then I got an idea and it's possibly too soon and also a bit OCC but I thought it was cute and funny, so tell me what you think! Oh and I thought I'd just remind everyone that I don't have first hand experience, so my sexual knowledge is only from reading other M Rated stories :P<strong>

**I'm starting to prepare for the sequel and I've been uploading different polls ever few days now. I now know;**

** the title of the new story, the pairings and that it currently looks like Eris might be the main character. Check out the poll on my profile if you'd rather November or Danny being the main character.**

**Oh and November won't be going with the Cullen's, she'll stay with Bella, Danny and Eris in Forks, but I'm not saying anymore than that!**

**Enjoy ;D**

**MicroSpider XD**

* * *

><p>It was only after we crossed the river that I managed to flip out of his arms. Loosing my heals.<p>

I sprinted as fast as I could, weaving in and out of trees, listening to the wildlife surrounding which was accompanied by the swift movement of feet following behind me.

Suddenly I found myself surrounded in a pack of Elk, just grazing. Their hearts pumping thick streams of blood, just ready for consumption. The smell made my throat itch.

_Bejebus girl! You're never going to want treacle cookies and vodka ever again!_

Eris piss off!

_Fine I'll leave you alone for and hour or two!_

Good!

There were two of them, all completely unhindered by neither mine or Emmett's presence.

He grabbed my waist, gliding his lips over my neck, "You want me to show you babe?"

I shook my head, "I've read enough vampire books to know that I need to get up behind one and sink my my teeth into it's neck."

Quickly stepping forward, I launched myself lightly onto the back of the biggest Elk, latching my jaw over the side of it's neck.

It was effortless, like sinking my teeth into a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. My teeth were like a bear trap, they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they weren't there.

The flavor was wrong and not entirely satisfying, but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed the itching thirst as I drank eagerly.

Emmett jumped onto another Elk, doing the same as myself. It bucked back wildly, trying to throw me off to no avail; Emmett's prey collapsed under his muscle mass .

The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my toes and titts.

_How wonderful you must feel with your heated titts._

Eris, piss off!

The mammal dropped dead underneath me, drained of blood, but it's exterior was matted with dark crimson. I shoved it's carcass off my body in disgust.

I wrenched myself up in one quick move. Standing, I realized I was a covered in congealing blood. I wiped my face off on the back of my arm, licking the blood from it. My entire chest was coated in the thick liquid, the previously white ringlets that dangled in my face now resembled Twizzlers.

"Interesting," Emmy bear said. I looked up to see him leaning casually against a tree trunk, another Elk carcass at his feet and a twinkle in his eye.

I shrugged, sauntering over to him, "We have the forest," I said, pressing my bare chest onto his dark grey shirt, "We've got the blood," I sucked on my index finger, savoring the crimson liquid, "But there's still something missing..."

He smirked, then hooked his thumbs into the sides of my panties, "It would seem so."

Then suddenly I was flat on my back, my legs gripping Mr Drool-worthy's waist while I led on the forest floor next to a couple of Elk carcasses.

Nice...

Em placed soft kisses down my face, trailing down my neck until he reached my chest, "I think we might have found what's missing," he whispered, using his tongue to draw spirals in the congealing blood.

He carried on kissing my chest when he met my pierced nipple. Grazing the top of it with his teeth, he sucked and swirled. He tugged the ring lightly, thrusting the tip of his tongue through it. The sensation made me arch my back, my legs wrapping tighter around his waist, fingers weaving through his thick curls.

"Emmy bear..." I moaned, biting my lip as I pressed my body into his firm chest.

He lifted his head softly with a suckered pop, "You are so beautiful babe," he complimented, running his hands along my legs, brushing the tops of my inner thighs with his thumbs gently, ripping off what little clothing I had left.

"Em..."

Way too long since I've done this. I'm more used to fucking. This is definitely better.

Em kept sliding his hands along my legs in a teasing manner, nuzzling his face into my titts, rolling our hips into meet each other.

"I haven't been with a woman for decades. Not since Alice started to have visions of you," he admitted, "I knew I loved you before I actually met you. Fuck that sounded sappy."

I let out a moan, my hands still woven into his hair, "Sometimes sappy's good. Right now, sappy's perfect."

Suddenly I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off in one swift movement, quickly followed by his pants and boxers.

His long stiff length pressing against my core, "This might be the wrong time...," there was a deep hearty groan, "But I've been waiting so long for you..."

_HOLY HELL!_

Eris what's happening?

_You're getting married in the Summer._

What?

_He's proposing you dumbfuck! Alice just saw your wedding. Apparently my Maid of Honor dress is HOTT! So go along with it bitch!_

I stroked his face with one of my hands, "What is it Em?" I asked with a kiss.

He pulled my face into his large smooth hands, "I love you so much and I want to spend the rest eternity with you. I- this is way too forward and all but I wasn't sure when else to do it and-"

I silenced him with a kiss, "This must be one of the most awkward marriage proposals ever," he looked kind of nervous, "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you too," I whispered kissing him again, sliding my tongue into his mouth and kissing him passionately.

After a few moments he pulled back, "So..Yes?"

_Well duh!_

"I'm your Soul Mate and I love you more than vodka, porn and sex," I smiled at him, my eyes meeting his golden ones, "Of course it's a yes," I whispered, joining our mouth together in a battle of teeth, lips, tongue and my tongue bar.

Moving a hand down, he ran a finger delicately over my slit, the coil in my stomach tightening by the movement, making me whimper as he stroked it again, pinching my unpierced nipple with his other hand.

My breathing deepened and I buried my face into his neck, sucking, nibbling it.

He grabbed my clit and I gasped loudly but came out choked as he fondled.

Leaning back he angled himself at my entrance, with one thrust, he was buried base deep, "Fuck babe... You're so tight."

He pulled out slightly only to bury himself even deeper, "We'd make a-a great porno," I moaned, closing my eyes, letting him pound into me, quicken his pace to an unhuman one.

"I bet w-we would," he agreed, stumbling over his words due to ragged breathing while he pounded in, flesh slapping echoing throughout the forest for all wildlife and stray Hikers to hear.

"F-fuck I'm almost t-there," I moaned loudly, hitting my sweet spot, raking my nails down his back.

"T-That's it! I-I can't h-hold a-any longer!" He panted, "EMBER!" he roared, the sheer power behind it eclipsing me into my own orgasm.

"EM!" I screamed, collapsing under the force, flopping back into the leaves, my new fiancé on top of me and still inside me.

_Well aren't you a screamer._

Piss off Eris I feel good.

_And engaged, I hear. Alice has already started the planning._

Tell her she can do whatever she likes, just no pink and I want to choose the dresses.

_Yes master._

Thank you peasant.

"I love you my Sexy Mokey," he told me, brushing my sticky bloodied hair away from my face.

I smiled, "I love you too, Emmy bear," I bit my lip and peered at him, "You ready for round two?"

He let out a booming laugh, scaring a load of birds, "We're vampires, babe. We don't get tired."

I smirked, "I'll take that as a yes."


	29. Chapter 28: Epilogue

***~*Twenty Eight: Epilogue*~***

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi! So after rereading the last chapter I realized that if I got them married in this story, it would completely screw up Emmett and November's relationship in the next story, so at the end of this story it's confusing and I'm really sorry about that. I also had to tweak Alice's power slightly, sorry!<strong>

**But this is the last chapter of Shot Down In Flames and the next story will be uploaded shortly after this final chapter!**

**I hope you like the little surprise at the end! I've never been good at final chapters,**** it's one of the reasons I rarely finish stories! So I hope this ending isn't too bad! XD**

* * *

><p>"Are you guys trying to tell me I look hot in purple?" I asked the beautiful blonde who was currently twisting and braiding my hair intricately to my head.<p>

Rosalie, Eris and Danny had helped the small female wrestle me into plum purple, sweetheart necklined chiffon gown and jam my feet into black rhinestone peep toe heels.

I look like a fucking princess! Who wants to be a princess for prom?

_Lots of females and you can't be a princes, you don't have a tiara._

I got me a sexy prince though.

_Cliché much?_

Piss off.

Rose smiled at me, latching a flower vine necklace around my neck, "Of course you look hot in purple, are you forgetting what happened to that certain little purple dress you woke up in?" She raised her eyebrow, smirking.

Eris laughed, "Oh there is NO forgetting what happened to that dress. Six hours of having to listen to your screaming and moaning from the forest."

I shrugged, "What can I say? I have great stamina and I'm more than willing to knock down about a dozen houses," I laughed while Eris grabbed my chin and dabbed pink lip plumper onto my mouth.

The blonde smirked, "Wait until the wedding night."

Danny gasped in mock horror, "I did NOT need to hear THAT!" she shuddered, "I've walked in on you having mindless shags with random guys before, but Em is like my best friend/kind of father figure! That's just jank!"

We all laughed, then I noticed Rose, Danny and Eris' attire.

Eris was wearing a dress the exact same style as mine, but ice blue. Her hair was in loose curls with a simple braid at the back, she had on simple pearl studs and necklace.

And Rosalie was... well, Rosalie. Her dress was scarlet, backless and tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist.

Damn girl.

_I would totally tap that._

Danny's shaggy dyed hair was in a curly side ponytail, with a mesh tiered dress, black crisscross heels, and a simple black necklace.

I quirked my eyebrow at Danny, "Sweetie you look lovely, but you're only a freshman."

Eris grabbed her round the shoulders, "Danny here's my date. I couldn't be fucked to pick out of the fifty million guys that asked me. So I decided to take my favourite niece with me."

Danny prodded her in the shoulder, "I'm your only niece and your not even technically my Aunt, more like my sister."

"Good, I'm way too young to be an Aunt," Eris fired back.

Oh stop bickering with my daughter!

_Yes mother._

Eris then looped her arm through Danny's and pulled her out of the room and Rose pulled me from the chair they'd sat me in, "Are you sure you've fed enough?"

"I'm fine, it only took me 2 weeks to master the art of not wanting to rip out some bitch's throat," I muttered.

Rose laughed and grabbed my hand and we walked from the room and down the stairs.

There at the bottom of the stairs, was Connor dressed in a smart black suit and Emmett...

I think I just had a triple orgasm.

_That tux is deliciously tight._

Shut up about my fiancé! And yeah it is...

Rosalie and I smirked at each other and descended down the staircase.

When we reached the bottom Em put his arm out for me to take and I looped my white gold ringed hand through the crook of his elbow.

He kissed the side of my head, "You look beautiful babe."

I smirked, "I know," I then let my red eyes meet his golden ones, "You look so good in that tux, I'm going to have to take my heels of and use them to beat the women away from you."

The he produced a box from his pocket, it contained a corsage with purple and white orchids. I let him slip it onto my wrist and we followed Rose and Connor to the Red BMW Convertible, while Danny and Eris rode with Alice and Jazz Pants.

* * *

><p>Once we'd arrived we were center of attention. Everyone had gotten used to my red 'contact lenses' and 'dyed' white hair, but now they stared because we looked like royalty.<p>

_Yes, we get it. Cullen's are hot._

Technically Rose, Jasper and myself aren't Cullen's.

_Only by name and you're officially going to be one of them in a month or so._

When we walked through the doors it was easy to find Danny and Eris spazy dancing, drawing as much attention to themselves as possible, both trying to out spaz each other.

Twats.

_We try our best._

Emmy bear put his lips to my ear, "Can you dance?"

"In so many different ways," I whispered back seductively.

I could see his pupils dilate slightly and without a second thought he pulled me into his arms and placed his hands to my hips and we joined Rose and Connor, Alice and Jasper and Danny and Eris on the dance floor.

We were spinning each other around, all of us dancing in step. Well, everyone but Danny and Eris.

_Oh shut up!_

The other dancers had formed a circle around us, watching us in awe, staring right at Em's ass.

Yeah, bitches, that's my fiancé's ass. Deal with it skanks!

_Why don't you just piss on him already and claim him as your territory?_

What make you think I haven't?

_You are into some kinky shit!_

I was joking! Vampires can't piss!

Emmett dipped me then brought me up with a twirl, "You can dance," he stated in surprise, just as Edward and a nervous Bella walked in.

"I'm in a double dutch group, I worked part time as a cage dancer in a night club and I was also briefly a porn star," I told him, surprising him even more at the mention of cage dancing, "Not only does that prove I can hold my own body weight, but also that I'm VERY experienced in the art of dance."

His eyes sparked brighter, a smirk appearing, "You're going to have to show me that, sometime."

"Which one?" I asked.

"All of them."

Nova, Bella's found herself a new dance partner.

I turned my head to see Bella dancing with a fairly tall, tanned guy with a ponytail and a young face. He was telling Bella that his Dad had paid him to come and tell her that his Dad was superstitious and thought Edward was going to hurt Bella.

His smell wasn't quite right and it wasn't the lack of deodorant.

Edward decided that after awhile he wanted his date back and cut in, 'Jacob' as Bella called him agreed hesitantly and he told her he'd see her around before heading out the door.

Eris, did Jacob give you a bad feeling?

_Y-yeah and as soon as he left Alice saw something._

I saw that by the exit stood Jasper and Danny, who were currently talking quietly to a panicked looking Alice and Eris.

What's the matter? What did she see?

_Your wedding._

Why? What happened?

_Something...changed. It isn't going to... be happening this Summer._

How do you know that?

_Because there's no way I can be at least 6 months p-pregnant by the Summer._

WHAT!

I looked over to Eris, my eyes wide, but not scared. Unlike her's. Her dark eyes were huge and petrified, her voice didn't seem scared though, more, shocked.

Emmett kissed me on the cheek, "What's up babe?"

I tore my eyes away from Eris and smiled at him nervously, "Nothing, I'll tell you later. I love you Emmy bear," I whispered, keeping my voice even, trying to hide my surprise.

"I love you too, babe," he told me, kissing me passionately, totally unaware that we wouldn't be getting married the coming Summer.

Maybe the future will change?

_Alice said that this is one of her special visions. She can just feel that it's set in stone._

Well fuck.

_So it looks like you're going to be an Aunt._

Bejebus...

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for Shot Down In Flames! If you want to find out what happens next, get on my profile a look for...<strong>

**Shoot To Thrill!**

**I really enjoyed writing this story! I can't wait to get deep into the New Moon plot! Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed! I hope you've all liked it enough to continue reading more about November and Emmett!**

**Picture links will be uploaded to my profile shortly!**

**MicroSpider XD**


End file.
